


Leaving California / 逃离加州

by Herning



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 49,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herning/pseuds/Herning
Summary: 他们来到故事的终点，他们站在旅途的起点。
Relationships: 焉栩嘉/赵磊
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 焉栩嘉 / 赵磊 斜线有意义  
> ※ 本故事纯属虚构
> 
> ※ 旧文重修重投

> _“你最近好吗 身体可无恙”_

01

焉栩嘉的邻居搬家了。

——或者换一种说法，摊上事儿了。

他没见过他邻居几面，记忆中是张挺年轻的脸，整体印象还算不错。可知人知面不知心，看上去再年少有为，一墙之隔所发生的也不过是一场三十岁收视群体最喜欢的狗血劈腿分手大剧。

能进这个社区的门的人都是体面人，但体面人吵架也依旧是几张嘴——业主微信群里消息分分钟99+，一半人想搞清楚到底发生了什么，另一半人嫌弃楼下闹得太大声实在扰民。焉栩嘉那阵子正在外地拍戏，对一墙之隔发生了什么一概不知，还是杀青了拖着行李箱回来后看对门堆积了小半个楼道的未拆封的快递箱问了一声，才从助理嘴里知道了个大概——据悉当事人两女一男以微信私聊对峙开始，从300平公寓吵到电梯间，又马不停蹄地从大堂扯头花到下沉式绿地公园，只一个下午便演满了5集注水剧的进度，只可惜这场渐入佳境的狗血大戏因物业和社区的介入而戛然而止，还没来得及等焉栩嘉做个特别出演，邻居就搬家了。

“挺好的，”焉栩嘉听助理八卦完，把表盒随手扔床头柜上，开始从衣柜里拿家政早就准备好的家居服，“明天我去趟楼下物业，问问有没有我这位传奇前邻居的联系方式，看看这房最后是卖还是租。能卖最好，我爸一直说我手里就这一套房，天天赚这么多钱也没点不动产。反正都被嫌弃这么久了，干脆蹭他个首付去。”

“不用你去，刘哥早就去了，来晚一步。对面那房本身就是租出去的的，原房主把那男的轰走之后就不打算再外租了，听说是准备借给朋友住一阵子。”

“啊？”焉栩嘉皱了皱眉，“又要装修啊？”

“没，人家说了不装修。”

“行……”焉栩嘉一年到头也在家待不了几天，对对门的新主人住三天还是住一辈子并不关心，“不过装修也没事儿，我过几天可能要回深圳住一阵子——焉晟嘉最近准备考SAT，我妈叫我盯着他去。”

他刚从戈壁回来，角色需要加条件艰苦，整个人瘦了一大圈。经纪人刘哥去年排行程的时候已经考虑到这种情况，给他留了挺长一段假，让他把瘦下来的肉养回来再说别的，正好使他得以投身未成年人教育事业，继续去当小嘉嘉口中的好哥哥。

“你票定了吗？”

“过一会儿定。”

“行，那我不管你了？”

“走吧走吧，”焉栩嘉推着助理的肩膀把他送出去，“我都25了不是15，再说我15岁的时候也……”

他话没说完，助理就开了门，正好赶上不远处的电梯到达，他的新邻居从电梯里伸出一只手，连带着一只巨大的行李箱。

焉栩嘉近几年终于培养出来了点偶像包袱和艺人自觉，不再穿着深圳校服裤顶着厚刘海出门。深知自己现在这个形象委实不适宜出现在他新邻居很可能会发出来的纯文字朋友圈中，想推助理出去再飞快关门，可又觉得又太刻意——再怎么想，他也只有在“九线九线一人分一线”的时候才算得上一线，现在也不过是个尚且有点存货的流量型演员，还处在“下部一定爆”的阶段，离家喻户晓妇孺皆知远到天边外。更何况是在这个非富即贵，满脑子只有资本与社交的社区，人家都不一定看过他演的那几部戏。

在电光火石间，焉栩嘉决定一切随它去，敌不动我不动，站在原地与他的优衣库T恤和GAP短裤及Superme拖鞋一起目送助理离开。要是被新邻居认出来，就干脆大方笑笑挥挥手了事。

他站在门口，表面不动声色，却瞟着那个推出了第三只行李箱的手——好奇心害死猫，其实说到底，他还是想看看自己的新邻居长什么样。

紧接着，一双踩着马丁靴的脚从电梯里走了出来，焉栩嘉先是看到了个裹在口罩里的略显眼熟的下巴尖，接着是藏在打理妥当的刘海与镜片后的一双眼。

——那眼睛他曾梦过成百上千遍。

对方似乎感受到来自焉栩嘉的注视，转过头，对上了视线，也愣了一下。

“焉栩嘉？”

助理没想到自家老板这么快就被别人认出来，脑子里还在想该说些什么来解围的时候，焉栩嘉抢先一步，喊出了对方的名字。

“赵磊。”

助理这下子彻底宕机。

“好巧啊。”

“好巧啊。”

焉栩嘉与他此生唯一的前男友隔着半条走廊，互相点头致意，然后扭身关上了门，放任助理在门外继续宕机。

02

有些事物早已不复如初，例如斗鱼一姐。有些事物依旧一如既往，例如B站一哥。

屏幕上散人还在直播昨日凌晨刚刚解禁的新游戏，弹幕刷的密密麻麻，多年忠实观众焉栩嘉却觉得索然无味，在发现自己早已跟不上直播间节奏的时候随手将Pad锁了屏。客厅中唯一的光源便伴着“咔哒”一声一并消失，只留下不远处的那盏门廊灯，隐隐约约照亮出不知什么摆件的模糊轮廓。

楼道里堆积的箱子很多，他本以为会折腾一阵子。可不知是这间房隔音太好还是新邻居动作太快，竟没从缝隙中透进来一点噪声，就像对面完全没住过人一样。屋里安静得只能听见不远处被他随手一放的腕表表针跳动的声音，切实地提醒他时间的流逝。

焉栩嘉突然想看一眼几点了，下意识地去找手机，却发现那东西不知何时被扔在沙发的另一头。他试图不换姿势伸手去够，可看着近在咫尺却够不到，让他更加心烦气躁起来，索性也不折腾了，抱着自己的膝盖，将自己蜷缩成一个小团。

二十代即将走过一半的焉栩嘉突然意识到，其实有些东西自他十七岁那年以来就从未变过。

例如“赵磊”。

赵磊对焉栩嘉而言，身份是在是多的有些过分。

焉栩嘉演艺经验丰富，公开的影像资料可追溯到还是个鼓鼓囊囊的小圆包子脸的童年时期。但他最为广为人知的从艺经历的开端，还是13岁时从几千人中脱颖而出，上了现在半死不活的蓝台的那档《燃烧吧少年》。而那时长他两岁赵磊才第一次出现在大众视野中，是焉栩嘉被指定的队友。

再然后，他因各种原因被淘汰，赵磊成了他的前队友。可不久后他们又在机缘巧合与“大人”们的操作之下，重新成为了队友。

那个组合名现在还作为个名存实亡的前缀挂在他的微博名字上——众所周知，“单飞不解散”是“经纪约还有点问题先这么拖着吧”的委婉说法，所有人对他们早已没什么利益纠葛，只剩下一同苦过的兄弟情的现状心知肚明。但他那时候青春期还甩着个尾巴没有过完，只当做——或者换种更确切的说法，只愿当做——是大家念及旧情不愿离开。

——而那时焉栩嘉是真的还不知道，成年人之间最为牢靠的关系，往往就是年轻时他们最看不上的“利益关系”。

他被“大人们”安排好后路，可骨子里的那份叛逆又不甘于此。在人生刚走了个开头的焉栩嘉心中，“梦想”比什么都重要，而他恰巧比同龄人都多了些挥霍的资本。于是在他17岁到18岁的那一年，去参加了那场真正改变了他命运的101系选秀。

而赵磊在那三个月，从“队友”变成了他们这几年来从来没有真正成为过的“对手”。

在焉栩嘉万念俱灰，以为他们的关系真的会定格成前队友的时候。赵磊不仅成为了他的男友，更与他再次成为了队友。

——归根到底，如果硬要说他与赵磊的故事到底哪里出了差错，就该是从这里开始了吧。

03

“你说磊磊啊？”夏之光那边乱七八糟的，似乎正准备转场，“他年前面了个新音乐剧，男二，听说要在北京演六场？男一好像是他上音的哪个老学长。我估计要是面上了这几天应该准备去北京排练了——怎么，给我打电话就是为了问这个？”

“差不多吧。我听说他来北京了，想请他吃饭，又害怕我消息出差错，就找你核实一下。”

“我都进组小半年了，好久没跟磊哥联系了，他这几年又不爱发朋友圈——不对啊，你们关系一向不错的，你应该知道的比我更清楚啊？”

焉栩嘉愣了下，随便找了个借口试图蒙混过关。

“这不是想给他个惊喜嘛！毕竟去年聚过之后就再也没聚过了——我好像听到有人喊你名字？你那边是不是快开始了，先不打扰你了。”

“诶是吗？那等我回北京有机会再聚，到时候叫上磊哥凡凡他们一起吃饭。”

“行。”

——“你应该知道的比我更清楚啊？”

焉栩嘉一时也不知道怎么回答。

他在同类型的新生代男演员中的优势之一就是年龄小——R1SE成团那年他才刚满十八岁，而那时他已经拍过几部刷脸的存货，还有不少本子递过来等着他去试。经纪人团队再三思考，让他在第二年开放个资的时候接了部现代剧，后期做完后正好能在转年的暑期档上，就为了卡住他热度最高的这段时间保持曝光。也因此他的大一过的匆匆忙忙，除了上课就是跑行程，连轴转到甚至连日期都记不清楚。这种忙碌持续了很久，就连解散演唱会都是匆忙排练的，刚从梅奔的四面台下来就马不停蹄地去机场赶红眼航班，跟着剧组上综艺跑宣传。

他忙到让他自己数数这几年都干了点什么的时候，有的时候都要想一阵子，更别提别人的了，只能着从自己还算有些印象的部分想起。

成团第二年的时候赵磊除了所剩无几的团体活动之外，在焉栩嘉的记忆中只留下了参加了部音乐剧和唱了几首没什么水花的ost的浅薄印象——那时候他们还没分手，最开始他还有闲心去对两个人的行程单，后来进了组也就一点点的不关心了。而等到他们分手，再到限定团解散，大家各奔东西前往天南海北的剧组的时候，赵磊除了发歌和零星营业之外就更没什么消息了。直到粉丝在解散转年发现上音的保研名单上有他，才知道他准备去读研究生了。

而这个消息焉栩嘉知道的比赵磊的粉丝还要晚。

再然后呢？

焉栩嘉也不知道。他太忙了，忙到甚至连自己是刻意不去关注还是真的没法关注都忘了。

手机振动，通知栏亮起推送消息，他不知道什么时候买的不知道什么东西被快递员无情塞进快递柜。

他物欲不高，没有什么迫不及待拿到手的强迫症，以往对这类消息也不甚在意，收到通知也不过是转发给家政或者助理拜托他们顺路拿上来。可现如今可能是他真的没什么事儿干太闲了，亦或者是他迫切指望随便干点别的什么来转移注意力，于是他放弃点开淘宝，将手机扣在一旁，开始思考自己网络冲浪时到底买了什么。

在傻傻地站在自家干净得仿佛从来没使用过的厨房五分钟后，他突然灵光一闪：为什么不亲自下去看看呢？

等到焉栩嘉再一次回过神来的时候，他已经在衣柜里挑了十五分钟的“既看上去不那么随便，也看上去不这么刻意”的T恤。而就在他毫无防备这个时刻，突然一个念头闯入了他毫无防备的脑海——他现在到底在干什么呢？

他连自己买了什么东西都记不住，可能也对放在楼下快递柜里的那件快递毫无兴趣，却为了“取快递”这一行为在挑衣服。

他所在的小区管理严格治安良好，只要不裸奔没人关心他是张三李四王五，就算穿着身上这件睡衣下去也不可能被人随手挂在转天的微博热搜。可他刚刚却在严肃认真地纠结于到底应该穿左手这件牛油果绿还是右手这件雾霾蓝。

仿佛被人下了暂停键，焉栩嘉盯着床脚刚刚被自己堆成了山一样的干净衣服们和助理离开后就再也没动过的行李箱，近些年来鲜少出现过的无力感再次从不知道心底的哪个角落浮出来，像是被一杆击中了的白球，正中红心般打散了看上去非常稳定的球阵。

——为什么？

——上楼下楼不过五分钟的时间，他并不是在乎形象，只是害怕撞见赵磊。毕竟谁都不想被前男友嘲笑这么些年在某些方面还是毫无长进。

——他不过是拿个快递，而自己什么样子赵磊没见过呢？

——他为什么这么在乎赵磊？

焉栩嘉说到底也不过是个职业略显与众不同的凡人，人生之中当然有些不尽如人意的时刻，令无力感得以悄然浮上水面又无声潜入海底。但他走进名利场太久，早已学会将这些意味着“不自信”的细节藏好。

可这一次，他却眼睁睁地目睹了又一场失控，杂乱无章的负面感情如沸腾般爆裂开来，不可逆的填充进他身体的每个角落。

上次出现这种感觉很可能还是与赵磊分手那段时间——“与赵磊分手”可能算得上是众多不尽如人意之事中较为严重的事项之一，但在那段忙的透不过气的密集行程中也只不过是一桩无关紧要的悬案。他那时候想不通为什么，现在则是不去想为什么。毕竟事情已经发生，再做任何都已于事无补，大家现如今都在既定的轨道上向前走，并且过的也还挺好。

但这时他才突然意识到：时间会抹掉一个人的记忆，也会磨去一个人的棱角，可有些东西却并不是时间便能轻易带走的东西。

——说到底，他这几年到底变了什么，又没变什么呢？

他还是有着时断时续的强迫症，屋子乱得没人管就无从下脚，零食箱底的存货也早已过了保质期。他还是会有些令人哭笑不得的糊涂时刻，会记不清自己到底买了些什么东西，也会记不清赵磊的下一场音乐剧到底是在北京还是在上海。

他还是会因为“赵磊”这个人的存在而方寸大乱。

焉栩嘉在深思熟虑后，还是决定穿着睡衣下楼拿他的快递，以表达他对这种“无能为力”的挣扎。

刚摁下电梯的下行键不久，亮起来的小按钮就暗了下来。他本为自己暴露在外的时间减少而沾沾自喜，却没想到现实对他的反抗还了一套组合拳。

——墨菲定律告诉我们：如果事情有变坏的可能，不管这种可能性有多小，它总会发生。

电梯门打开，他与正准备走出来的赵磊对上了眼神。焉栩嘉连忙扭开视线，瞟到了对方手上那只lv旅行袋。

赵磊恋旧，很多东西会习惯性的用很久，例如那只黑色的长钱包。而他手上的那只包焉栩嘉眼熟得很——赵磊短途工作或者是排练的时候总是背着它。

看样子夏之光吃的瓜还真的是一手瓜。

“去排练了？”

焉栩嘉试图没话找话，维持基本的老朋友社交。

“是呀，”赵磊走出来，手挡着电梯门框不让门合上，“下楼吗？”

“啊，对。”焉栩嘉看向赵磊脚上踩着一半的帆布鞋，又看了看自己脚上的拖鞋，飞快地解释道，“去拿个快递，马上就上来。”

“这样啊……”

赵磊笑了笑，可能是为了缓解尴尬。但在焉栩嘉眼里却变成了包含着“前男友这么多年依旧没长大”等意味的另一种释义。失控感再次占据上风，让他想赶紧躲进电梯里，看看楼下的万恶之源到底是什么东西。

可对方似乎并不打算放过他。

“对了，你明天或者后天的晚上有事吗？最近搬东西过来可能打扰到你休息了，又这么久没见，要不过来聊聊天？我上次出国拍综艺买到了很不错的大吉岭红茶，就当新邻居的见面礼。”

赵磊似乎只是随口一说，还侧过身让了他一步，方便他走进电梯里，仿佛他们之间从来没经历过那些可以称得上是“波澜壮阔”的过往，看焉栩嘉没搭话，大概意识到这样好像有些不妥，想了想，又添了一句。

“如果要是没时间就算了——等你上来我们微信再聊吧。”

赵磊给他留了台阶，焉栩嘉可以用千万种借口来拒绝，再不济也可以随便点点头然后当做一切没发生过。可他走进电梯里，伸手去按下按钮的时候，他听见自己说。

“你没把我微信拉黑吧？”

“当然没有。”

电梯发出超时警报的滴滴声，赵磊松开挡着电梯门的那只手，顺势同他挥了挥，任由电梯门关上，将焉栩嘉如愿以偿的关进电梯中。

04

赵磊总是这么游刃有余，焉栩嘉想。

当他需要的时候，便成了一个被抽离了情绪的局外人，将自己伪装的滴水不漏，用锋利却柔软的刺将自己包裹起来，退到一个刚好合适的距离。

赵磊似乎永远处在云端之上，周身拢着一团看不清实体的迷雾，让人够不到手，也猜不透想法。几年前与焉栩嘉分手那天是这样，几年后请焉栩嘉到家里聊天喝杯茶时也是这样。任由焉栩嘉自乱阵脚，又变回十三四岁那年，面对他略显不合群的小哥哥时那张手足无措的白纸。

他们分手的时候，距离R1SE解散还有三个月。

个资开放了很久，行程早已罗列到解散后。大家都有不同的事情要忙，但还是排出了时间去筹划一场盛大的闭幕——解散专的主打定在东京拍摄，所有人匆匆忙忙飞过来了五天，除了mv，还要拍个小团综出来，时间紧得很，完全没给任何人留下空余的自由活动时间。

到底拍了些什么焉栩嘉现在其实已经记不太清了，脑子里只留下了几个零散的镜头片段——周震南皱着眉头接过任务卡，十一个人对着那张两年前的照片哭笑不得，只好挤在一起将桥堵了个严严实实，摆成刚成团时他们在住了四个月的宿舍楼门口拍照时的相同造型。

春风忽起，撩过堪堪挂在枝头的染井吉野与没被发胶固定住的额边碎发。他与赵磊一人举左胳膊一人举右胳膊，置身在一场粉白色的樱吹雪中，任由花瓣落在头顶，留下另一张记录了人生某个关键节点的照片。

那日目黑川上一眼望过去无边无际的樱花像是落下来的粉云，一如几年前夜游大阪时绚烂。

匆匆忙忙地完成拍摄计划后，众人分道扬镳，去赶下一个行程。赵磊与焉栩嘉久违地坐了同一班飞机从成田飞上海，但目的地却不尽相同——赵磊回校考试，焉栩嘉再坐车去横店，继续他未完的拍摄。

两个人到得早，托运后没急着进关，而是去了那一大排扭蛋机前消耗口袋里多余的硬币。焉栩嘉一向不喜欢在同一个机子上连续扭，选了个机子扭宝可梦之后又换了个机子去扭假面骑士。赵磊却不扭到心仪的目标不轻易放弃，连着扭了两个妙蛙种子和一个杰尼龟后，依旧继续不死心地往里面投硬币。

跟了行程的站姐们远远地围了一个小圈，将镜头对准了他们这几日来难得的独处时刻。

焉栩嘉百发百中，在连续一发获得想要的小玩意儿后，凑过来看赵磊手里的扭蛋壳。

“你不想要蒜头王八吗？”

“我想扭出来皮卡丘。”

“哦哦……那你可以把这个杰尼龟给夏之光，买一送一再塞给他一只蒜头王八，他喜欢的那个FPX的冠军打野就是蒜头王八，便宜他了。”焉栩嘉知道赵磊的后援会有个昵称叫雷丘，对这种执念表示理解，“我扭出来一个，你要吗？我可以给你。”

“你留着吧。”

赵磊摇摇头，往扭蛋机里又投了三枚100円硬币，旋转旋钮。扭蛋机咔哒咔哒作响，啪嗒一声，掉出来第三只蒜头王八。

“和我们在海口那次一模一样——我觉得这可比扭出来隐藏款概率小多了，你好欧啊！”

焉栩嘉放肆嘲笑了他一会儿，将扭出来的那只皮卡丘塞给赵磊，换走他一只蒜头王八。

“对了，我下午才走，中午去吃个饭吧，好久没见了。”焉栩嘉侧过身，借着旁人看不见的角度，朝着赵磊眨了眨眼，故作委屈地说，“进组后真的太忙了，都没时间跟你聊天了，还挺想你的。”

“焉栩嘉。”

赵磊看了看手中突然出现的黄色带电老鼠，不知道为什么，突然笑了出来。笑意却未达眼底，浮在焉栩嘉想触碰却够不到的地方外，像是层透明的扭蛋壳，能看见却又看不清。

“我有点累了。”

焉栩嘉读懂了那句话。

他们开始这段关系的时候，焉栩嘉从来没想过他们的感情究竟会以怎样的方式结束——告白时他们尚处在连睡觉都算得上是一种奢望的紧张生活中。那句不受控地从胸腔冒出来的“我喜欢你”同那个吻相比于一种开始，更像是一种无可奈何的结束，是在面对肉眼便可观测到的一场别离的垂死挣扎。那时他们从来没想过会再次并肩走入不可知的未来，更不要说下一场毫无征兆的，另一种意义上的分别。

从某种方面上来讲，赵磊这些年来在“与人沟通”这一方面进步十分突出，甚至现在可以称得上是一种语言太极大师。“分手”这种注定带着点争吵、不甘与眼泪的词语，他能将其精简成扭蛋机前的一句“我有些累了”。将“我们之间可能还是有些不合适”，“我觉得我们这样不太好”和“为什么我们会走到今天这个地步”等注定会引发一场争吵的句子缩短到几个字，让一场分手和平到甚至没有人说分手，甚至连冷下脸来问“为什么”的机会都没有——不远处快门声不间断响起，焉栩嘉不得不勉力维持着表面的平和，任由助理找到他们，带他们进关登机。

而再然后呢？再然后就没有然后了。

一开始是失落得不愿意去想，接着是忙碌到没时间去想，到后来则是猛然间突然想开了——说到底，从朋友变成恋人的那一瞬间开始，他们之间很多东西就没办法再回头了。纵使再重新成为朋友，也不会在像以前那样毫无隔阂了。而他们至少还能维持着表面的友好，每当见到对方时还能笑着打个招呼聊上几句，微博偶尔也能你来我往的营业一下，已经是纯属不易了。

按理说这一场始料未及的恋爱是他本应刻骨铭心的初恋，但其实也并没有到伤筋动骨的程度，相比于痛苦不甘，其实更多的还是遗憾与无奈。更何况他们是成年人了，早已知道有些分别并不会到大动干戈的地步。再加上他与赵磊自那之后见面的次数屈指可数，仅限于偶尔的聚餐与公司年会，有些已成定局的事情焉栩嘉便不愿意再去追究。

谁都不想旧事重提。

但这一切在看到赵磊成为他的邻居，再次如此频繁地出现在他眼前，却仿佛一切都没发生过一般后，就另当别论了。

有些事情是焉栩嘉不愿追究，但不代表着焉栩嘉不想追究。

他点击微信那个近几年来从未改变过设计的小图标，拉到聊天清单的最底部，打开一直没删掉的赵磊的对话框。

“我后天晚上定了机票要回深圳。”

“明天你是不是排练？”

“那我晚上我去找你？”

绿色的对话框外并没有跳出那个红色的感叹号。

05

“如果你四点来，那么我三点时就开始开心。”

焉栩嘉坐在玄关的阶梯上，突然想起这么一句话。

“赵磊赵磊赵磊，你不走吧。”

旧别墅地暖不好，他们换到了新的小区，三千五百万大显神通，使得每个人都得以分到一间房。赵磊住在楼上，焉栩嘉住在楼下，每次来找赵磊开黑还要爬几层楼梯。

赵让去隔壁找刘也玩，任豪被经纪人带去试镜还没回来，整幢别墅里只有他们两个人。客厅霸主焉栩嘉随即放肆起来，人未到声却隔着一层楼先至。他奔向三楼猛地推开门，见下午刚从上海回来就连轴转赶去拍广告的赵磊正收东西，便立刻规矩许多，乖乖在门口急刹车。

赵磊早就听见动静，好整以暇地坐在床边的地毯上，从摊开的行李箱里翻出一瓶神仙水一瓶lelabo，伸长胳膊放到床头柜上。看焉栩嘉站门口两眼放光，从行李箱的夹层里掏出个巴掌大的牛皮纸袋扔了过去。

“买正装送的，归你了。”

焉栩嘉撕开印着logo的小纸袋，掉出个不到一指长的小瓶子，将鼻子凑过去，仔细闻能闻到点香味散出来。是他早些时候与赵磊在摄影棚比手的大小时，对方身上隐隐约约传过来的味道。

“谢谢老板！——所以你明天不走吧？”

“走？走去哪儿？拍摄吗？”

“对对对，”焉栩嘉疯狂点头，像车上摆着的那种脸颊红扑扑的点头娃娃，“你是不是要去拍杂志？哎呀像我们这种人还是忙点好！对了你要不要敷个面膜？”

“等一等——”赵磊眯起眼睛，“所以你不知道我明天的行程吗？怎么回事儿？”

“不是……主要是我怕你又要赶回去考试，”焉栩嘉扒着门框，手指在墙上敲出不规律的混乱节奏，咬咬牙决定实话实说，“我看上音音乐剧系的公众号说明天有考试，以为你又要一早就回去……当代大学生好惨啊，平安夜也要考试！”

焉栩嘉试图辩解，却被站起身走过来的赵磊顺势揉了揉头。

他刚洗完澡，被吹风机暴力吹过的短发蓬松得像是金渐层柔软的肚皮，赵磊顺势摸了很久，焉栩嘉却毫不介意，抱住自投罗网的赵磊，像只碰瓷人类的猫，在他颈窝蹭了蹭，去闻比那个小玻璃瓶更清晰也更复杂的，赵磊身上的味道。

焉栩嘉在外一向喜欢当哥，现在更是以“大猛男”和“成年人”自居，却心甘情愿地在赵磊面前当个小孩，让对方能抓住他那些越来越少见的孩子气的尾巴。

“我知道，我就是怕你忘了。”

“你就这么不信任你磊哥啊？”赵磊声音软软的，像是冒着热气的热红酒，火炉旁边昏昏欲睡的猫，以及一切同圣诞有关的柔软的东西，“不是说好了吗？无论在哪里，我们都要一起过圣诞节。”

2019年的圣诞节如约而至，那一整天焉栩嘉都过得很不现实，像是藏在载满礼物的雪橇车中，被驯鹿拉到了群星之中。

焉栩嘉难得比闹钟醒得更早，精神抖擞地从床上爬起来刮胡子。估算着时间提前出门去接刚结束了行程的赵磊，按原定计划去进行一场定了很久的约会。

北京的冬天一如既往的冷，每个人都缩在围巾与帽子之中行色匆匆，只留下白色的吐息消散在原地。两个人混迹到来来往往的人群中，不由自主地抬头看太古里入口处的那只巨大的雪花球与里面的小火车上载着的奢侈品的纸袋。有对情侣停留在雪花球下拜托路人合影，他们却只能随意看一眼后便低下头匆忙离去，再也不能像过去那样随心所欲地凑在一起拍一张合照。

赵磊问他想不想喝喜茶的M＆M豆圣诞限定——“代言人喝带着代言碎的限定”赵磊这么打趣他——可焉栩嘉却摇了摇头，说自己正在戒糖与奶油。两个人只好两手空空地逛了一圈，又两手空空地叫车回了别墅——人越来越多了，他们谁都不敢再冒着被认出来的风险留在这里。

难能可贵的假期，别墅里一片漆黑，没行程的队友也基本都跑出去玩了，只有门口圣诞树上的彩灯还亮着，像是彩色的着陆路标。两人心照不宣地在门厅分开，焉栩嘉匆匆忙忙地回自己的房间洗了个澡，等着赵磊从楼下下来。

他坐在床边刷了会抖音，却相比于主播玩梗更关心门外的声响。在翻来覆去地拉下通知栏看了很多次时间后，他终于放弃挣扎，准备去楼上看看的时候，心心念念的圣诞老人推门进来了。

格子睡衣外面套着灰色的毛线衫，赵磊像是三里屯脏街很久前流行的网红乌云冰淇淋，绕开地上还没来得及收的行李箱与很久没动过的零食箱，缓缓飘到他的身边，带着焉栩嘉熟悉的沐浴露与身体乳的味道坐了下来。

“嘉哥，我的礼物呢？”

“你还没给我呢！”焉栩嘉不满地哼哼，“不会就是你昨天随手送我的那支试用装吧？”

“如果我要说就是那个呢？”

“那我就给你这个喽——啊，在这里！”

焉栩嘉从床脚的衣服堆里抽出个蓝色的透明包装，甩到赵磊摊开来的手掌上。赵磊定睛一看，是包上好佳八宝果糖。

“昨天拍摄时候看到的，突然很想吃就拿回来了。我可以像你忍痛割爱送我支试用一样忍痛割爱将这包糖送给你。”

“你还喜欢吃这个？”

“对啊，我最喜欢蓝色的，不知道是波子汽水还是综合水果，我觉得比剩下的几个都好吃。”

焉栩嘉撕开包装袋，将袋子里的糖果都倒在床上，按颜色将他们分门别类。

“橙子，桃子，柠檬，葡萄，可乐……啊，只有一个蓝色的。怎么回事儿啊上好佳？”

他拾起那枚蓝色的糖果，撕开外层的包装，将裹着白色砂糖糖粒的蓝色糖果含进嘴里，含混不清的问赵磊。

“你吃什么味道的？”

“嗯……桃子？”

赵磊试图当个冷漠的美男子，故作严肃地说。

“——你在想peach？”

焉栩嘉立刻读懂了他的微表情，从善如流地接梗。两个人一同笑出了声。

“好了不开玩笑了，好像黄色数量更多一点，那我就吃那个柠檬黄的吧。”

赵磊伸出手，准备去拿那枚黄色的糖果，却被焉栩嘉抓住手。

“bubu~回答错误。”

焉栩嘉孩子气地鼓起脸颊，幼稚地去学提示音。见赵磊一脸困惑地看向他，便挑了挑眉，门牙衔着那枚蓝色的糖果，展示了几秒又迅速收回腮帮处，像只圆脸仓鼠。声音却与这一系列行为截然相反，比以往更低沉了些。

“你该说——我想吃你嘴里的那个味道。”

他凑过去，去吻赵磊的嘴唇。

表面的砂糖粒化了一半，露出了平滑的表面，被从一个舌尖渡到另一个舌尖，磨过上牙膛留下清晰的粗糙质感与时断时续的疼痛。甜腻的食用香精味道被探进口腔中的温软物体搅散，在狭小的空间中扩散开来，沿着喉管蔓延到胸腔，甚至连心脏泵出来的血液都带着浅蓝色的甜味。

糖液混在唾液中，因动作而沿着唇角流下来。焉栩嘉直到糖果表面的砂糖粒全部化开才放过他，大方地将小小的球状糖果留在赵磊的嘴中，却舍不得任何甜味被浪费，用舌尖去舔舐不小心跑出来的那些黏腻的甜。赵磊被这突如其来的袭击打的措手不及，甚至慢了半拍才睁开眼，看向焉栩嘉在昏暗的灯光下依旧亮晶晶的眼和颈侧的痣，后知后觉的突然脸红了起来。

“蓝色的好吃吗？”

焉栩嘉问他。

“就是普通的糖嘛……”

赵磊小声地说。

“可是我觉得蓝色的很好吃哦。”

焉栩嘉话中有话，又去亲赵磊因为刚刚的吻而像润了层唇蜜的下唇。赵磊吃什么东西都很专心，就连一颗糖都要等到嚼碎了之后才开口。于是虚虚地搂着焉栩嘉的腰，十分难得的任由他摆布。

“——表面的砂糖化开之后，很像我们小时候玩的那种彩球，是不是？”

焉栩嘉听见赵磊用后槽牙嚼碎那一颗糖果的声音，却没给他反驳的机会。

他忙着去拆开他今年所得到的，来自恋人的带着糖果味的圣诞礼物。

那时候就连等待都带着甜味。

自分手以后，焉栩嘉鲜少有身边空出来一块的实感，这或许与他们在分手前就总是聚少离多有关。可在这个等待着赵磊从剧院排练回来的下午，他回想起那些代表着他们曾如此亲密的证据，那些提前一个小时，一天，一个礼拜所降临的心动，突然切实的体会到失去某个人的痛苦与不甘。

而他这次等着的，是他逃避太久的那个问题的答案。

06

——当一件事发展得过于正常时，那就是一种不正常。

焉栩嘉拇指摩挲着星巴克城市马克杯上的红色双层巴士图案，坐立不安地想。

大至文学艺术作品，小至公众号鸡汤文学，“前男友”这三个字出现的时刻总是包含着怨恨与怒气，散发着不可忽视的火药味与血腥味。

在那些根据现实事件改编或完全人为脑洞创作的故事中，这些场景轻至互相视而不见，重至彼此唇枪舌剑，作为一种经典的戏剧冲突桥段，深受广大观众喜爱。更有为了署名权与被稀释的股份而对簿公堂，坐上调解桌回忆过往时光的经典电影与奥斯卡擦肩而过，在每个并没有这种可有可无的宝贵经验的人的脑海中留下了并不良好的刻板印象。

焉栩嘉在下午坐在电视机前，心不在焉地打那碟前一日到达快递柜的，可以被称作一切罪魁祸首的PS5游戏的时候，曾很认真的构想过很多种预案，包括且不限于小学男生式吵架或高中女生式冷战的处理方式。但实际上，眼下的场景比他人艺术创作或自己脑中假设过的任何画面都要平和，甚至比前北京部分地区稍微知名男团R1SE十一人全员到齐共忆往昔的氛围还要融洽——

他按照微信上约好的时间去敲对面的门，被他的新邻居笑着迎进来，并在换上一双提前准备好的拖鞋后走进他前男友的现居住地。在短暂的客套与寒暄后，坐在餐厅那张木桌的两端，一人一杯还冒着热气的焦糖奶茶，开始聊起天来。

夏天刚开了个头，虽然没开空调室内却温度正好，只有手中的那杯奶茶略显烫手——赵磊掐着时间在焉栩嘉进门前刚煮好的，并贴心地还记着他以前的口味，额外多加了点牛奶。

他们互相了解了对方的近状——赵磊在排一部引进剧，男二A卡，明日开票，月底上演；而他自己刚杀青暂时没有计划，准备回深圳当二皇子伴读——接着又开始聊身边人的近状——周震南在开个人世巡；姚琛在跟团开日本武道馆；任豪在跑电影宣传；彭楚粤最近有个ost碟要上；伍嘉成在开签售会；郭子凡听说有个主旋律电影男一资源；夏之光在拍的电视剧后半段要回上海拍——周围的共同朋友说完后又开始问家里人最近怎样——赵思语最近在缠着家里养猫，焉晟嘉最近懒得回他哥的微信消息——似乎他们两人人生中过往的情感纠纷在此刻统统归零，在这空间中只剩下些无关紧要的家长里短。

赵磊还是几年前那样，声音清亮目光澄澈，听你说话时便一脸严肃，认真盯着你的眼，让人无端生出来些被接住的安全感，而笑起来时，那些隐隐约约绕在身上的云翳则被破开，身体习惯性后仰又前倾，蝴蝶骨随着动作仿佛要从白T下破出来。

时间是这个世界上对人最为平等的东西，却独独宽恕了他，将一些独属于十代的特质留了下来。十六岁到二十七岁，赵磊变了又没怎么变，他成长成了成熟的男人，却未完全褪去青涩的少年气，身上突兀的棱角被打磨成最为合适的形状，将他塑造成独一无二的个体。

赵磊似乎永远得体，也永远少年。

一切都像是倒映在肥皂泡上的景，七彩斑斓地呈现出最美好的样子——远处的香薰机与加湿器依旧正常运转，传来微不可闻的白噪音。焉栩嘉在昏黄的灯光下盯着桌子上的花瓶中插着的那一把满天星，突然察觉到这个刚迎来新主人的房间相比于隔壁那间住了很久的公寓更符合他对于“家”的定义。

恍惚间，焉栩嘉似乎以为自己还在2019年尚未入春的青岛。

放映室刚开始放复仇者联盟一，所有人都跑去看钢铁侠与美国队长并肩作战。焉栩嘉从人群中走出来，遇到独身一人在厨房中的赵磊。

工作中的微波炉发出嗡嗡的响声，爆米花的香味隐隐约约飘出来。赵磊从手摇研磨机中抽出装满了细碎咖啡粉的小抽屉，倒进滤纸中，正过身来看向焉栩嘉，一边听他说话一边烧热水——你的进度，我的进度，隔壁组的进度。声乐老师今天说了哪些不足，舞蹈老师又点了哪些细节。上一把狼人杀哪里出了差错，飞鹰计划进行到那个阶段，阿粤今天又去踢了谁的屁股……

那时候一切才刚刚开始，大通铺每天挤满100个男孩的欢声笑语，喊着那得吧与IG牛逼。赵磊装咖啡豆的罐子还是满的，焉栩嘉背到岛上的加湿器也还没坏掉。星光岛上什么都带着光，连从海上吹来的风都隐约埋藏着春的温度。

他未曾在天色将亮未亮时在无人的餐厅与赵磊分享半锅白粥，也未曾在天色将晴未晴时在潮湿的天台与赵磊分享咸涩眼泪，更未曾在未来将明未明时在危险的死角与赵磊分享口腔中满是苦味的铁锈味道。

那时焉栩嘉的人生计划中还有一部分与赵磊有关，他也从未设想过一场分道扬镳。他们是最好的朋友最铁的哥们，不用置顶就能浮在微信对话框的最上方，跑到对方微博底下发评论会被双方粉丝一起顶到第一个。

可现在呢？

如果如每一部科幻电影中那样，焉栩嘉闭眼又睁眼回到17岁，知道了每个可能会犯下的错误，明晰了每个问题的所对应的答案，冒着时间线混乱与从面对未曾遭遇过不知解决方法的新问题的风险重新来过这五年，一切会改变吗？

许久没动过的奶茶上结了一层奶皮，焉栩嘉吹皱它，露出它本身的样子。

“对了，我记得你是明天晚上的飞机，那你想去看我排练吗——嘉哥，你在听吗？”

“啊，我在。”

赵磊就是这样，事关舞台与工作，他会立场鲜明的说出他的观点。但如果与他聊起自身感情，那他总是隐忍的，如果你不戳破，他便永远不会说。

热带气旋中央的风眼稳定且宁静，他们现如今便置身其中，明知周身电闪雷鸣狂风大作，却谁都不愿主动走出难得的安全区。

但切实发生过的事情并不能当做它从来没发生过，焉栩嘉从摁下门口的门铃的时候便对此有所觉悟。

“我们还回得去吗？”

焉栩嘉突然说。

他们的默契依旧未曾变过——赵磊读懂了他的话中有话，笑意更深了些，眉眼弯起来，眼底却一如分手那日清明，两枚泪痣挂在眼下，天然的带着点悲天悯人的味道。

“当然回不去了。”

——原来我一直在扭蛋壳外啊。

啪。

那只肥皂泡破掉了。


	2. 中

> _“曾经那样被看好的我们 隐身在彼此视线”_

07

观众席已经熄灯，工作人员正在关门。焉栩嘉卡着最后一刻检票，趁着黑溜进包厢，余光瞟到下方舞台，被意想不到的高度吓了一跳，腿一软险些摔在了座位上。

但他也没什么别的位置可选——这是这部剧自换卡后第一次上演，又恰逢是在北京的最后一场。而按传统每一站的末场安可时都会有惊喜嘉宾与签名福利，故而这一场开票时就被一抢而空。他这张票所在的二楼右侧包厢视野不算好，有一部分舞台会被遮挡住，故而不对外销售，算是关系者席。但这张票纵使只送不卖，拿到手也比想象中困难很多，最后也是不得不拜托彭楚粤才拿到手。

其实只要同赵磊在微信上说一声，对方一定会给自己留张前排。但他要看末场这事儿除了彭楚粤外焉栩嘉没让任何人知道，甚至就连联系他的小粤哥时，明知对方很可能早就知道他们之中的这点弯弯绕绕，却还是无中生友地用“我朋友想要一张边角位置”来欲盖弥彰。

毕竟他深知出现在这里甚至可以说得上是“激情犯罪”：一旦被拍下图或录下小视频发上社交网络，马上就会被营销号和各类匿名论坛拉出来追忆往昔。而他实在是受够了一众看客翻来覆去的“车轱辘”——从合照到文案，从评论到点赞，乃至从各类视频中按关键帧分析微表情。自出道以来，不同“成分”的粉丝时常化身当代福尔摩斯，只为了证明他和赵磊当年到底是最好的朋友非他不可还是被哇唧唧哇摁头营业谁都没差。到后来，事态甚至发展到只要两个人有点互动，总会有一部分极端粉丝点名道姓地骂是焉栩嘉当年借赵磊上位蹭白队热度亦或是赵磊倒贴焉栩嘉吸血提纯cp粉，且这种事直到R1SE解散近五年了还在继续。

焉栩嘉是个懒人，对很多事本着“多一事不如少一事”的原则，可他这次明知有风险，却还是在下定决心的那一刻放手去做了——他当天在机场现场买了机票飞回北京，回家拿到闪送过来的票后，再卡着点开车出发去剧场，一切算得上是十分从容。却在停好车走到门口时才后知后觉的紧张起来，检票时拿着票的手都在抖。

————我为什么要来这里呢？

焉栩嘉今天第一次问自己。

自那日从邻里聚会落荒而逃后，焉栩嘉转天上午便改签航班早早回家，久违地用钥匙开自家大门，却只见到焉晟嘉一人。而他的优等生弟弟见他突然出现，不过是不慌不忙地放下游戏机手柄，完全没一点被他人发现自己正在摸鱼的自觉，还一并帮焉栩嘉在家里的书房中收拾出来另一块空地，方便两个人一起组队打英雄联盟——说是哥哥照顾弟弟，但焉晟嘉一向自觉地很，时间规划做得井井有条，完全不用他哥操心，家里多个焉栩嘉对他来说也就是打游戏多个队友。

父母都忙，家里很多时间只有兄弟两个，家事又有阿姨来做，焉栩嘉天天无事可干，日均步数不超过三位数，生活大体上没有任何改变，不过是从在北京的床上躺尸换到了在深圳的床上躺尸。

——以及独栋别墅没有邻居。

心理学上有个理论很有意思，说如果你怀孕了，那你上街时会感觉见到的孕妇数量比未怀孕前见到的多很多——换句话说，当你意识到某件事的时候，你就会比未能意识到这件事之前更在意它。

焉栩嘉本以为两个人没交集这么久了，赵磊应该已经消失在他的视野中。但自从赵磊不久前成为他的邻居后，他才发现其实处处都还存留着赵磊的影子，时刻提醒着焉栩嘉这桩陈年旧事的存在，让“赵磊”这个概念像是根突兀的刺般矗立在眼前，而他偏偏无法绕开，纵使逃到南极洲都能见到对方的消息。

更凑巧的是最近正好是赵磊的宣传高峰期——赵磊最近正好有某首大热网剧的片尾曲全平台上线，因朗朗上口的旋律与轻快可爱的舞蹈而挤爆每个短视频app，b站音乐区舞蹈区的翻唱翻跳投稿也刷屏周榜，首页推荐必会出现那首歌的歌名。

而打开微博，则是赵磊所在的那部音乐剧的各类物料——焉栩嘉这才知道他有个因某个综艺而礼貌性互粉了的同行在这部剧里演B卡男一，时常与赵磊一起霸占他的微博时间线，让他因wifi自动播放而被迫观看那些零碎片段。

总有人错以为赵磊不擅长与人沟通，平日常常一个人缩在角落冷眼旁观人群狂欢。但实际上却恰恰相反，赵磊其实非常擅长处理人际关系，很容易与团队其他人打成一片，让气氛轻松许多——排练Vlog中的笑点大多由他本人承包。又因他是A卡男二，在原版音乐剧中戏份不多却因角色魅力而很受欢迎，与男一的故事线也十分“基情四射”，故而作为噱头之一，在每日的宣传小视频中出现频率更高了些，仅次于男主。赵磊也在宣传期积极营业，与剧组其他人频频转发互动，每日都有新鲜图片或小视频放送。

焉栩嘉咬牙切齿地看着无论在哪个平台冲浪都躲不开的前男友，实在是忍无可忍。终于在某个阳光灿烂的日子里放下从不离手的手机，决定跑去折磨他可怜的弟弟。

——毕竟有什么事儿不是打一盘游戏就能解决的呢？

焉晟嘉正在刷题，听到他哥的哀嚎手里的笔都没停，头也不抬地说。

“你有问题。”

“我能有什么问题？只不过看你刷题太久，问你要不要打一盘紧张刺激的王者荣耀。”

“……我的意思是，你有情况。”

焉栩嘉与焉晟嘉两个人本就长得有七八分相像，在做些小表情的时候更像是从一个模子里刻出来的。焉栩嘉见他原来像个小肉团子一般的弟弟放下笔冲他挑挑眉，恍神间以为看到了十七八岁时的自己。

“你说，我在听。”

焉栩嘉笑了，摊在屋子里的懒人沙发上，抱起双臂听他弟能发表出来什么高论。

“我看你心根本不在这儿，打个鱼塘局都能送人头送成那样——你是不是失恋了啊哥？”

“……小孩子不懂不要乱说。”

被一击必杀的焉栩嘉祭出家长恼羞成怒必备金句。焉晟嘉见状做作地翻了个白眼，活像他哥流传在网络上的那些古旧表情包。

“哎呀，我知道你们这一行的规矩，只要藏好没人管你，再说你现在都从爱豆转职成演员了，可以谈恋爱。”焉晟嘉从旁边的书堆中抽出答案册，开始对答案，“你现在看上去和我失恋那时候一模一样，魂不守舍的。”

“你还失恋过？”

焉栩嘉这几年工作忙的厉害，大部分时间在拍戏，不是晨昏颠倒就是信号不好，与焉晟嘉之间的联系也少了很多，早就不复睡在一张床上的感人亲情，对他进入了青春期的弟弟更是了解甚少。这还是他第一次听他弟弟谈论情史，一瞬间有些恍惚——毕竟在他的印象中，焉晟嘉一直都是那个软乎乎地跟在他身后，永远都长不大的小孩儿。

但焉晟嘉却依旧愿意同他说点父母永远不会知道的小秘密，焉栩嘉着实有些感动。

“好一阵子前的事儿了，没什么大不了的，”他弟神叨叨地摆摆手故作潇洒，“倒是你，一看就是不明不白的被甩了。要是不甘心放手就去追，窝在我这儿天天的算个什么事儿。”

“算了，早过去了……”焉栩嘉耸了耸肩，“更何况我现在身负重任，关心未成年人成长更重要一点。既然答应你陪你考试，我就不会失约。”

焉栩嘉一直觉得自己有点对不起焉晟嘉——他看着他弟弟从一个张不开拳头的“小肉球”长大到能骑在他背上的“小玩具”，但却缺席了他弟弟最为宝贵的青春期，错失了看他从一个男孩一点点抽条成长为男人的机会。这一次陪考机会实在太难得，他实在是不想而错失这次能够陪伴弟弟经历人生重要阶段的机会。

“离考试还很久呢，你又不是不回来了，”焉晟嘉笑了，“再说了，我会是你一辈子的弟弟，但是如果你犹豫犹豫错过了，你想要让她陪你一辈子的那个人可就不会在你身边喽。”

第一幕基本没有赵磊戏份，焉栩嘉又曾在大学的某堂专业课上看过原版，便看的有些三心二意，甚至连旁边的观众偏头对他说了什么话都听不清楚，以为对方要出去一下，稍微侧了侧身，小幅度地做了个请的动作。

那男人却没动，而是凑到他耳边，说话声音堪堪盖过伴奏，焉栩嘉终于听清楚了那句话。

“你不走吗？等等中场休息灯一开，底下所有人都会往上面看的。”

焉栩嘉赶紧站起身来，跟着对方侧身走出包厢。

由暗处突然走到亮处，明适应让他的眼睛一时间无法聚焦，过了几秒才看清眼前人。是张挺眼熟的脸，却实在是想不出来对方的名字。

“谢谢。”

“没什么。你是赵磊的朋友吧？看你有点眼熟，感觉在他朋友圈出现过。”那位比他稍微矮一点的男人招了招手，引焉栩嘉往演职人员通道走，“他跟我说给了朋友张末场票，让我帮忙结束后带人到后台。现在的粉丝们都聪明得很，每次中场时都习惯性用望远镜往包厢看有没有人来。我估计你们这些人来应该都被经纪人要求低调点，就先带你过来避一避。”

“谢谢您。其实我经纪人不知道我这次过来。”知道也没事儿——焉栩嘉现如今鲜少耍小性子，可大少爷脾气一旦上头，老刘也一向管不住他，“赵磊也不知道，这张票是我们另一个哥哥给我的。”

“哦哦，那我们再找个地儿躲躲？你可能不太清楚剧场后台，这地儿我比较熟。”

“行——”焉栩嘉与他侧身闪进开着灯却没人在的某间道具室，却还是想不起来眼前人的名字，“实在不好意思……您是？”

“我？我算是赵磊学长吧，”那男人挠了挠头，“主要是我之前演过这剧的男一，所以叫我来当返场的惊喜嘉宾。”

焉栩嘉在脑内短暂地搜索了一下，终于将这张脸与一张时不时被翻出来的动图对上了号——赵磊大学本科时跟着校合唱团参加上海某活动开幕式时，旁边的男生就是眼前这位学长。后来这位学长上某个赵磊最后没上成的大火综艺时，赵磊还在朋友圈帮他宣传过。

“我想起来了！”

“我也想起你来了，”那位学长拍了拍焉栩嘉的肩膀，“你是他前队友吧?那个《燃烧吧少年》时一起的，后来那个选秀限定团也在一起。”

“是我。”

“那你现在是去演戏了？”

“对……本身在参加创造营之前我就已经准备去演戏了，本科也读的表演。”

“是不是做‘爱豆’这行的，最后出头的大部分都是当演员的多？”

“也不是啊，也有挺多当了歌手的。”

“‘歌手’……这几年出来了几个能被大众叫得出名字来的歌手？糊坛也不是白叫的。实在是太难出头了——说到底谁不想火？可人可以没有梦想，但不能不吃饭。音乐剧前几年是起来了，可到底还是做不到欧美或者日韩那种程度的市场规模，最后还是‘高雅艺术’。上音音乐剧一个班二十几个人，出来也算是抢着要的，到最后有几个还在唱？幸运的能去影视剧里演个小角色，零星几个特别幸运的能火到有些名气，可更多人还是去当幕后或者彻底改行，很少有人能在舞台上坚持下去的。”

学长苦笑着摇了摇头，眼睛看向门外来来往往的工作人员。

“像我，像赵磊，已经算是最幸运的人了，至少还有舞台可以唱，还有观众愿意听。赵磊是个好音乐剧演员，他天生该干这行的——你前一阵子有没有看过他彩排？”

“没。”

“那你过一会儿会知道我为什么说这话的。我跟他前几年合作过一部剧，那部剧演员只有我们两个，我演刘宝，他演杨晓宇。我那个时候虽然认识他，但还是有点不信他——说出来你别生气，我那时候对‘爱豆’多少还是有点偏见，虽然他是我学弟，我们也一起表演过，但我那时候是保研了的专业第一，看谁都多少带着点傲气。直到同他合重唱的时候，刚开口我就知道我错了。他平日看上去是个有棱角的人，虽然该疯疯该闹闹，可自身气场压过一切，到台上却收放自如，角色不仅是角色，又带着点只有他才能有的感觉。你是学表演的，应该知道这个挺不容易的。”

“是这样。”

“遇到他这样的搭档挺难得的——哎呀，我忘了你们是队友了，你应该比我了解的更多吧？”

08

遇见赵磊这样的搭档的确是很难得，焉栩嘉坐在观众席上想。

他在台上看过太多次，也在后台看过太多次。无论是与他人并肩而战，还是只独享全场目光，当赵磊以“唱跳偶像”的身份站在聚光灯下时，总是像超新星爆炸般夺目，以将灵魂燃烧殆尽作为代价，去冲破一层又一层的桎梏，竭尽全力地展现着被封在重重阻碍与躯壳下的本我。

但这是焉栩嘉第一次看赵磊作为一名音乐剧演员站在台上。看他收敛起自身的光芒，凭借着对剧本的理解与对自身的掌控，作为另一个人去活着，去歌唱。却又让角色的特点与本我融为一体，让角色成为他展露出来的一部分人性，用每个动作每句唱词提醒你：台上站着的不仅是“角色”，更是这是这世界上独一无二的“赵磊”。

他用歌声与感情稳稳地托住男主，用癫狂的唱腔展露出一个压抑在循规蹈矩的宫廷作曲家外壳之下的撕裂的灵魂。任由对方借由他用歌声所搭建出来的平台去舒展自己的羽翼，并放任自己往更深处的黑暗坠落。

伴奏戛然而止，灯光暗下，只留一束追光打在赵磊身上。焉栩嘉看他脸上的表情由疯癫飞速收敛至冷静，便逃一般的离开了这个狭小的包厢。

——他是每个人都梦寐以求的合作者，不管情况多么糟糕。

他们最后一次合作是一场意外。

R1SE成团两年，他们从未得以成功以二人组合的形式合作过，总是被拆散成不同的unit，与不同的人合作。焉栩嘉与赵磊两个人也不是没有争取过机会，但每每刚提出要求就被打了回去，久而久之也就放弃挣扎——“X玖少年团”对身为R1SE成员的焉栩嘉、夏之光与赵磊来说已经成为了一种禁忌，似乎连与相识了四年的队友站在一起呼吸同一方空气都已经算是一种原罪，更不要提与曾经的哥哥们联系了。曾经最“虎”的“焚人”们也学会在无数目光的注视下学会“避嫌”，在镜头前成为最熟悉的陌生人。

这也成了焉栩嘉近几年最为遗憾的事情之一，而这种遗憾与他是否与赵磊分手无关，更多的是一种未能得以圆满的不甘——他深知这两年限定团生涯结束后，便可能再也不会有机会站在舞台上以“唱跳偶像”的身份表演了。而他甚至连在R1SE的解散演唱会时，都未能与从一切刚开始时便站在他身边的赵磊再次并肩站在舞台上，如2018年底的深圳演唱会般，有始有终地再做一次道别。

可不甘心又什么用呢？

慢慢的，他也习惯了人生中常常出现的遗憾，甚至包括接受一场未知原因的分手。

但命运总是喜欢开些玩笑。

那时他还有半年就要从大学毕业，正忙着个人工作室的事儿。微博上的各类瓜主营销号三天换一种说法，有的说他不满现状很久，铁了心要和老东家解约，哇唧唧哇的未来即将成为别人的未来。也有的说他其实不想走，是龙丹妮含泪将他卖掉做资源置换，得以养下一位“挖机太子”。

一时全都是些捕风捉影的消息，但中心思想只有一个：哇唧唧哇又要同他的某一位嫡长子法庭上见了。

他合约内容的确是要改改，但说他们血雨腥风你死我活则完全是编纂——他的个人工作室依旧挂在哇唧唧哇名下，不过是把影视约和大部分商务约分出去，将主控权更多地掌握在自己即将组建的团队手里。焉栩嘉只要有戏可演，去哪里对他来说都无所谓，更何况老东家放手的很干脆，甚至连最关键的合约分成都没怎么吵就敲定了。

而为了证明焉栩嘉真的没有在“龙马精神”的办公室里用霍樱花的弟弟霍山竹的死活威胁老东家立刻对他放手，他按照每位哇唧唧哇艺人的惯例，于百忙之中抽空参加了年底的年会。

他赶到会场的时候全场早已酒过三巡，抽奖也抽了几轮。按照一开始商定的流程，等这一轮互动环节结束后，他会作为惊喜嘉宾空降年会舞台现场，说点场面话再象征性地抽一点钱热闹一下场子，然后下场与熟人们短暂叙旧一会儿，最后卡着时间赶去大兴乘当天最后一趟飞长沙的红眼航班，参加明天的综艺录制。

没想到人算不如天算，计划永远赶不上变化。

台上冯希瑶正带着音乐部一众姐姐妹妹接受随机切歌挑战，他趁着新一代OST女王高唱“如果不是我”，悄咪咪从入口潜入第一排，准备找许久不见的小伍和阿粤聊天。可他刚走过去不久，连招呼都只打了一半，一双强而有力的手便精准地抓住他，将他在副歌长句刚结束之时推上了台。

他本想推脱，可余光扫到那双手的主人的脸，立刻无条件服从，乖乖接过冯希瑶递过来的话筒。

——社畜守则第一条，领导永远是你领导，哪怕她马上成为你的前领导。

台下一众蛙人见近期风云人物突然上台惊讶不已，焉栩嘉得以听见哇声一片。

可这不算完，全世界不好也不算坏的丹妮姐姐大手一挥，又抓出来一位幸运观众——只见刚才还在跟赵天宇说话的赵磊一个踉跄站到他旁边，手中的话筒都差点未能抓牢。

台下起哄声险些将房顶掀开，无数手机镜头对准这对早已长大的小王子，准备冲击下一个热搜。场控见龙总安排心领神会，刚放了个开头的凤凰传奇伴奏渐低，熟悉得仿佛刻进脊髓中的伴奏声响起。

焉栩嘉对着台下一阵恍惚，仿佛一脚踏入时空隧道回到十四岁，还带着牙套的小小的他从幕后走到台前，站在舞台中央听前奏响起，被逐渐亮起的聚光灯晃得险些睁不开眼，紧张到连后背衬衣都湿透。

这个小节该放下提琴箱——可他手里没有提琴箱。

这个小节该插上话筒——可他眼前没有话筒架。

这个小节该他唱了——他张开嘴，唱出那句歌词。

略显稚嫩的，属于尚未变声的14岁的焉栩嘉的声音从音响中闯出来，陌生又熟悉。更为低沉的，属于早已长大的22岁的焉栩嘉的声音盖过它。

“天空的雾来的漫不经心，河水像油画一样安静。”

他忘记或试图忘记太多东西，那些该他与赵磊同步做出来的动作细节仔细想想也早已模糊不清，可有些东西似乎重新出现在他身体里只需要一个契机，无论多少年都记忆犹新。

久违的紧张感在他的身体里蔓延，他唱完属于自己的部分，等待赵磊跟上下一段旋律。

“祈祷你像英勇的禁卫军，动也不动的守护爱情。”

焉栩嘉十七岁的夏与赵磊十六岁的冬在这一刻再次重叠。

——“这句是赵磊的part。”

无论什么时候，无论何种身份，他都不肯一个人唱这首歌。这首歌虽然只短暂的属于过他们，但每当熟悉的旋律再次响起，纵使赵磊不在身边，焉栩嘉也永远会为赵磊留出属于赵磊的那一部分歌词。

可无论再如何与赵磊一同唱响这一首歌，所有的一切都与最开始截然不同了——没有观众的尖叫与掌声，没有来自嘉宾与掌门人的点评，没有灯球落下又升起，只有两位头也不回地从B612星球中离开了的小王子们从童话中醒来，发现自己一夜之间成长成了与他人无任何差别的大人，从坠毁的飞机中爬出来，站在一望无际的漫天黄沙中，手持一支枯萎了的玫瑰，面对每位普通人都不得不面对的现实。

他不知道十六岁的赵磊那时候是什么表情，也不知道二十四岁的赵磊现在是什么表情，毕竟在燃少舞台的时候他们没对视过，而现在他也不敢去与对方对视。只知道他们在毫无沟通的情况下，毫无差错地完成了时隔八年以来的最后一场日不落。

赵磊永远是最好的搭档。

他站在被幕布遮挡住的地方，见赵磊笑着与作为惊喜嘉宾的学长合唱那首每次安可时都会全场大合唱的歌。副歌段两人略显生涩的法语引发全场尖叫，突然间有些羡慕那位学长。

至少他们还有机会能站在一起唱更多的歌，而焉栩嘉和赵磊则永远共享着未能一起站在真正的舞台上做一场郑重其事的告别的遗憾。

一曲终了，赵磊抱着被学长递上台的花，推他去抽本场能够参与签名会的幸运观众的座位号。学长将手伸进标着“单号”的盒子里，掏出一枚小球，向大家展示上面的数字。

“是第3列。”

双数的盒子被递给男一，男一却摆了摆手，将盒子让给赵磊。赵磊难以置信地瞪大眼睛后退两步，却又被众人推上前来。他推脱不过，只好伸出手，去掏那个标着“双数”的盒子。

“啊，第16列。”

09

很多常驻剧院的观众都喜欢看末场，原因各不相同。但这部剧末场票最先售罄则更多是因为那些专属末场的活动——不单是安可时的丰富互动与惊喜嘉宾，还有仅在每一站的最后一场才会举办的主演签名会。待签名会结束后，主演们也不会再次回到后台，而是直接从正门离开，在时间允许的情况下同等候多时的粉丝们聊聊天说说话，交流一下感想。

因此今夜演出结束后大部分观众都没离开剧场，而是恋恋不舍地挤在门口，等演员们结束签售后走出来。这得以让焉栩嘉十分低调地从剧场的另一个侧门离开，去与正门仅隔着一条街的临时停车位取他的车，像他来时那样悄无声息地走且不被赵磊发现。

外面风比早些时候大了很多，隐隐约约藏着些雨腥味，似乎正酝酿着一场暴雨。焉栩嘉那辆车前一阵子刚托助理去保养过，今天是洗车后第一次开，却很可能要再淋一场雨，让他本来就不怎么样的心情愈加烦躁起来，三步并作两步跑进车里，决定立刻开车走人。

他试图假装一切都没发生过，权当自己是位无辜的路人，发动车子准备驶离车位，却听见不远处震耳欲聋的欢呼声，不由自主地被吸引了注意力，侧过头去看发生了什么——只见灯火通明的前厅中出现了一众主演的身影，其中便包括戴着不久前被扔上台的星黛露兔耳发箍的赵磊。不知道正同身侧的男主说了些什么，笑的连那两只兔子耳朵都在抖，甚至落座后也不安分，伸出手，去捏男主头顶的头饰——好巧不巧，那是只青蛙。

挤在门口的姑娘们的叫声随着赵磊的动作更大了些，焉栩嘉坐在车里都能听见，让他突然间就不这么想离开了。索性熄了火，从副驾驶的储物格中摸出来不知何时丢在里面的半包烟，降下车窗，去隔着一条街和一群人，第一次远望赵磊所参与的一场与他毫无联系的粉丝活动。

他很久以前也曾隔着那么远的距离看过赵磊带着星黛露的发箍。

那是在上海的迪士尼。

2020年的开头对每个人来说都足够刻骨铭心。

迟来了太久的R1SE一周年纪念演唱会在上海梅赛德斯奔驰文化中心举办，在八月下旬的某个周末连办了两场——周六的那一场是他们2月份未能举办的一巡末场，沿用了一巡前两场的概念，而周日的那一场则是第二轮巡演的开始，使用了新的编排与概念设计。

审批与场地下得很晚，直到7月初才定了确切档期。时间很紧，工作很多，二专中很多歌都没排过舞蹈动作，三专也是这次演唱会才第一次全披露，所有人不得不没日没夜地去熟悉新的舞蹈动作。而两位应届考生的工作则更为紧张——高考因疫情史无前例地延期一个月，艺考也因故被挪到高考后，焉栩嘉与何洛洛的复习时间一并被拉长，直到7月底全部考试结束后才加入到团体排练。

滑板与吉他早已落了灰——焉栩嘉一天毕业生本该享受到的假期都没来得及享受到便投身至工作中。在屋里与练习室里关了太久，甚至有些忘了夏天的风的温度该是什么样的。

直到周日晚上挥着手被升降台送至舞台下方时，他才松了口气，有了些属于他的暑假真的要开始了的实感。

演唱会结束，按惯例要拍些宣传视频和幕后花絮。十一个人稍微歇了一会儿，补了下妆后便再次被工作人员聚到一起。大家打起精神恢复到营业状态，本以为会是个小型访谈，却没想到被一人发了一只印着团体logo的白色信封。

按照惯例依旧是周震南打头——他大声倒数三二一，众人得令后一同拆开信封。见到里面那张上面印着各类家喻户晓的卡通头像的蓝色小卡片后，一个接一个地发出难以置信的欢呼声。

在集体休整一天后，后天一早，十一个在镜头前精力仿佛用不完的男孩子躺得四仰八叉，在睡梦中被整车拉进梦幻乐园。

工作日的上海迪士尼依旧人山人海，纵使是提前保密的行程，消息也很快被扩散开，不少粉丝得到消息后匆忙赶来，园方工作人员不得不一同出面维持秩序。

但被全方位围堵并不妨碍大家玩的开心——上一次全团一起去游乐园还是北京欢乐谷，不过是一年前的事儿，印象却早已模糊不清。在一个与以往相比实在是沉闷的冬天与春天后，即使大家不久前拍小团综时也去过了一次野生动物园，可——“这是迪士尼诶！”快乐完全算得上是超级加倍。虽然还有拍摄任务在身，但大家也早已不在乎那些偶像包袱，准备随心所欲地玩个痛快。

按照台本，十一人被分为两组，接受不同的任务与挑战，积分最高的队伍可以去城堡享用晚餐并VIP席位观看烟花。在一系列“操作”后，焉栩嘉与赵磊毫无意外地被分到不同队伍，分列两侧同队友一起冲着对方装模作样地喊垃圾话。

赵磊年初云综艺玩游戏百战百胜，周震南姚琛揽着他冲对面口出狂言“有磊哥出马你们只配吃火锅底料”。却没想到第一轮就输得透彻，其中以赵磊本人淘汰最早，综艺效果直接拉满。

两队队长接过奖罚小卡片——输家被迫带赢家选择的发箍一整天，赢家可无排队立享上海迪士尼最受欢迎的经典项目之一。

胜利队伍在队长何洛洛的指挥下扯高气扬地进入纪念品商店，没多久一个个不怀好意地走出来，在镜头下展示着自己的购物成果。

不多不少，正好五个“猛男必备”的可爱毛绒发箍。

输家发出绝望怒吼，粉丝发出惊喜尖叫。路透被传上微博再被秀圈营销号转载，“哇唧唧哇真有你的，泥塑粉这次有福了”立刻被顶上热转。

大猛男焉栩嘉见对面众人面若死灰笑得直不起腰，特意精挑细选淡紫色星黛露头箍为赵磊加冕。赵磊喊着“嘉哥不要啊”与即将被张颜齐胁迫带上米妮头饰的周震南做作地抱头逃窜，不久后便被双双捉拿归案，一人一串粉红色可爱气球，面无表情地与奇奇蒂蒂拍下合影拍立得。

可焉栩嘉的快乐没持续多久——众人被带到创极速光轮的入口处。焉栩嘉抬头看过山车飞快略过头顶，在远远传来的尖叫声中露出了恐惧神色。

“我知道这个！”带着达菲熊耳朵的夏之光满脸羡慕，“那个鹰眼和绿巨人都坐过这个，据说特别好玩！姐姐我们能不能也坐啊？”

摄像机后负责整体流程的工作人员摇了摇头。

“幸好我输了。”周震南立刻后退一步，松了口气。

“你可以替我去坐。”焉栩嘉诚恳地拍了拍夏之光的肩膀，“不用谢，这是弟弟应该做的。”

“哪有那么吓人，”翟潇闻甩了甩手，推焉栩嘉往前走，“嘉哥别怕，我们保护你——来，各位兄弟们，让我们进去前高喊我们的口号——”

“怕了吗怕了吗怕了吗！”

怕了。

一轮下来时间很短，但焉栩嘉全程都不敢睁眼，紧紧握着把手，在特意跑到最前面坐着的刘也和赵让的尖叫声中缩成一团，直到工作人员过来帮忙松开安全杠，从发车铃响起时便紧绷着的神经才放松下来。

他最晚离开设施走到照片贩卖点，见先一步离开的队友们聚在一起站在屏幕前，正挑选谁被挂在最高点前的摄像头所抓拍下来的颜艺时刻最为好笑。焉栩嘉隐隐约约听到自己的名字被反复提起，似乎是注定要高票当选，实在是不想现在过去被众人调笑。便从边上溜了出来，多次调整呼吸后伸手拍了拍脸，准备以良好的表情管理面对出口处站姐们的长枪短炮，假装无事发生，将这个秘密保留至小团综播放前。

他操控面部肌肉至“一个冷漠的小机器人”模式，在粉丝们“嘉哥怕了吗怕了吗怕了吗”的起哄声中闪亮登场，正准备走下楼楼梯，却听见赵磊喊他的名字。

“焉栩嘉！站那儿别动！我照张拍立得！”

焉栩嘉停下脚步，顺着声音的方向看过去。

赵磊站在远处的人群中朝他招手，似乎是在排队等着和某个吉祥物合影。旁边没有摄制组的工作人员，只有些粉丝远远地在园方工作人员的安排下在外围成一个小小的弧。他本来就高，头上还带着焉栩嘉亲手给他带上的星黛露发箍，显眼的不得了，焉栩嘉便一眼就找到了他。

多年默契让两人飞快对上眼神。赵磊连忙举起拍立得，焉栩嘉也向上伸长手臂，比了个808bass的标志。

闪光灯一闪，大摄影师点了点头，示意模特可以动了。焉栩嘉便三步并作两步赶过去，似摩西分海般分开围观人群来到赵磊身边。

“这么远能拍到我吗？”

“能吧。拍张嘉哥英雄归来，主要是气势。”赵磊用左手甩了甩那张还未显影的照片，“我刚刚站在底下抬头看你们那辆车过去，听见一个特别低沉的怒吼，是不是你啊？”

“估计是我，”焉栩嘉毫不在意地大方承认了自己的丢人时刻，“听说表情特别狰狞，到时候放出来你就知道了。”

“表情管理不行啊焉栩嘉！看样子过一阵子又能有新表情包用了哈。”赵磊笑了，先递了瓶未开封的矿泉水给他，又从口袋里掏出来颗糖，塞进焉栩嘉的手心，“辛苦辛苦，吃颗糖补充一下能量。”

焉栩嘉张开手掌：是一枚上好佳八宝果糖，蓝色的。

“什么时候买的？”

“前一阵子。和南南排练的时候去附近便利店买水，看到就顺手买了一包，分了南南点，剩下的倒双肩背夹层里了。刚想起来好像还有几个，便宜你了。”

“我还以为还是我圣诞节时给你的那包呢。”

焉栩嘉喝完水随手将瓶子递还给赵磊，撕开糖纸将那枚糖果塞进嘴里前随口一说。看赵磊耳朵尖红了才意识到这句话实在是带着点暗示意味，后知后觉地也害羞了起来。

“是不是傻？你给的那包没蓝色的了，我刚给你的那个是蓝的。”

“哦，对……所以我给你的那包你吃完了吗？”

“吃完了。”

“啊？我以为你会留一个做纪念呢。”

“那有什么可留纪念的，又不是停产了，赶在保质期前吃掉比较好吧？”

“那口系窝送泥的耶诞节礼物诶造磊！”焉栩嘉立刻变身台剧可怜女主角，操起一口蹩脚的台湾腔指责道，“你那时候送我的试用装我还留着呢。”

“哦，是吗？主要是不知道放哪里吧，”赵磊吐槽道，“那么小的一个玻璃管，就你屋子的那个混乱程度，谁能找出来啊。”

“我屋子早就没这么乱了好吗！”

焉栩嘉为了备考，大部分时间都住在深圳家里，在北京的东西基本都寄了回去。而最近为了方便他在北京上学，家里又帮他收拾出来某个亲戚留在北京的一套房，他就又将必备品带到了新地址。

R1SE的集体别墅中早就没有了他的东西，他和赵磊也再一次地从室友回到了前室友的关系，赵磊自然而然的也就不知道他房间的近况，这也就正好让他得以为自己狡辩一下——反正赵磊也不知道真实情况。

那个小玻璃管里的香水其实被他用的只剩了一个底儿：北电三试的时候焉栩嘉喷了一次，还特意留了一点点作为纪念，但不知道被他随手放在了哪里。等回来时他妈又早就帮他收好了桌子上乱七八糟的东西，也因此焉栩嘉再也没找到过那个小瓶子。

“对不起，”赵磊的视线飘忽不定，最终还是落在了脚下的地砖上，“我不太清楚。”

可被突然戳中痛点，准大学生焉栩嘉还是稍微有些恼羞成怒。决定这场大戏还是要一演到底，抢过赵磊帮他保管的任务书后便扭头离开，同正喊他过去的队友们汇合。但跟着自己所属的队伍溜了一圈，再合流之后，还是又站回了赵磊身边。

2020年，有个别名叫“猛男捡树枝”的游戏火遍全网，每个主播都直播玩过。焉栩嘉虽因为高考复习没能玩上，却还是在空余时间跟着云了游戏，见他们去卡角度来逗那只在复活节出现在广场上的兔子——当你在眼前时，它永远都在精神饱满地蹦蹦跳跳。可当你离开后，它会在没人的角落低下头叹一口气，再慢慢地沿着既定的路线走着。

焉栩嘉那时候觉得带着兔耳朵排着队的赵磊很像那只复活节兔子。

明明就站在人群中同旁人有说有笑，却依旧显得有些格格不入，如同逃进人群中一般突兀，像是自身天然地拢着些与他人密度有别的空气。似乎只要视线微微移开，他便又会变回十六岁时在训练营里的那种冷冰冰的样子，面无表情的冷眼旁观一切。

可当赵磊站在人群中喊他的名字，对上视线的那一瞬，他与焉栩嘉似乎一同进入了某个仅有两人连接到的既定轨道，因引力而靠近，去沾染上彼此身上的光和热。

至少在对上视线的刹那他们都很快乐。

那时站在离他很远处的焉栩嘉觉得自己是将赵磊拉回喧嚣尘世间的锚点。

可现在站在离他很远处的焉栩嘉发觉自己早已不再是了。

赵磊现在已经能完美的加入到每一个场景，坐在桌子前同每个人谈笑。不在是他最开始见到的那个略似乎显离群的小哥哥，也不是那个试图混进人群中的兔耳朵npc。

多年不见，他真的成为了更好的自我。

————我为什么要来这里呢？

他不知道为什么要过来看赵磊一场完全不在自己业务范围内的音乐剧，不知道为什么要坐在车里看赵磊同这些自己完全不认识的朋友们吵吵闹闹，不知道为什么要坚持坐在这里等赵磊结束签售离开。

这些日子频繁出现在他身上的无力感同他吐出来的最后一口烟一并吞噬了他，让他一时也想不清楚到自己到底在为了些什么生气。

只是突然间觉得，自己似乎不该从深圳赶回来，重新将两个人的生活拼合在一起。

场内等待签名的队伍越来越短，外面的天色却越来越糟。绛紫色的天空下狂风又起，厚重的乌云后传来隐隐约约的雷声。

一切前奏都预示着一场暴雨的到来。

等在外面的女孩们大都穿的轻薄，一小部分放弃挣扎决定离开，更多的人却依旧舍不得这次难得的机会，赌这场雨不会这么快就开始，正手忙脚乱地从随身携带的包里翻出雨伞。

工作人员们在大堂内重新划定了区域，一并推出两只同行李箱一般大的便携式音箱，用话筒通知大家原定的环节因天气原因取消，待签名会结束后，演员会简单说两句后直接从演职人员通道离开，并恳请大家不要再堵SD。

“现在安排大家先进来，如果等一等雨下得很大的话，大家正好可以留在大堂里避一避雨。”

姑娘们一开始见等待签售队伍还很长，便十分听话的排队等待进入。却在发现还有最后几个人没签完的时候突然躁动起来，门口吵吵嚷嚷地又再次陷入混乱。

这时，男一签完了最后一本场刊，转身同身后的助理说了几句话。没多久，不远处的工作人员将话筒拿了过来。他站到桌子上，假装清了下嗓子，全场便安静下来。

“大家注意安全，不要着急。我和磊磊在大家全部进来之前都不会离开的，借这个机会跟大家稍微聊几句，好不好？”

赵磊也站上了桌子，接过递到他手中的话筒。

“非常谢谢大家今天来看我们的演出。安全最重要，我们会看着大家全部进来之后再离开，大家也不要再用手机通知自己的朋友赶回来了好吗？这样很不安全。不过如果你没带伞的话，倒是可以通知家里人或者是靠谱的朋友来接应一下，例如我。”

“磊磊没带伞？”

“是啊，我出门太急了，忘了看天气预报。”

“我以为以赵老师的咖位都有助理接应。”

“我哪有什么咖位?平常都是自己开车上班，今天是猜您和小方学长晚上可能要拉我去叙旧，才拜托助理送我过来的，怕不太方便，就没带太多东西。”

焉栩嘉听出了赵磊的话中有话。

“这次我算是吃一堑长一智吧——准备周全总比突发奇想强，下次一定注意。”

啪嗒。

雨点砸在挡风玻璃上发出突兀的响声，搅乱远处传来的声音。

焉栩嘉叹了口气，摇上车窗，驶离了车位。

10

剧院背靠一片老居民区，后门挨着一条略显狭窄的单行道。焉栩嘉从没来过这片，害怕绕进去就出不来，只好靠边停在了临近的拐角，前窗正好能看到SD。不远处有人穿着staff的T恤，举着把周边伞守在街口，估计是劝还想蹲SD的粉丝回去的工作人员，见有辆没见过牌照号的车停在了附近，刚想过来，看到车里是个男人也就没管。

焉栩嘉后知后觉地坐在车里开始在脑内编些借口，防止自己接不上不久后极有可能出现的赵磊的“拷问”。胡思乱想了一会儿突然发现车里烟味还是有点大，正打算开会儿车窗散散味儿，对面紧闭着的门开了个缝，透出来了点暖黄色的光——赵磊左手包右手星巴克保温杯走了出来，笑着同身后的两位学长点了点头。

见车里的那位男人似乎要下车向着赵磊过来，那位工作人员还以为他最开始判断有误，连忙跑了过来准备拦住焉栩嘉。赵磊提高音量喊住对方，又沉声冲着那位工作人员说了句话，口型似乎是“那是我朋友”，那位工作人员才再次站定，却依旧十分警惕地打量着举着把黑伞走过来的焉栩嘉。

赵磊自喊住了工作人员后就再也没动地儿，笑着站在房檐下，直到焉栩嘉将伞伸出一半给他的时候才开口。

“我就知道你来了。”

“我就知道你来了。”

焉栩嘉四仰八叉地和何洛洛头对着头躺在地板上，听见推门声后连忙扭头看去，发现是赵磊后，又将视线转回眼前的小屏幕上，气定神闲地说。

“安~行，明天咖啡我豪哥承包了。”

“我是不是跟你说了？赵磊肯定要过来的，你偏不信。”

焉栩嘉高兴得尾巴似乎都要翘起来，靠在落地镜上的任豪见焉栩嘉脸上快要压不住的笑意，耸了耸肩，一脸生无可恋。

“我就应该听洛洛的，下次再也不赌这个了。”

“啊？你们赌什么了？”

不知不觉成了赌局关键人物的赵磊本人一头雾水，没能跟上另外三个人莫名其妙的节奏。

“赌你肯定要过来一趟，先炫耀你和翟潇闻完事儿的早，再嘲笑我们进度太慢，最后扬长而去徒留大家继续痛不欲生。”何洛洛躺地上伸了伸腿，爬起来拍拍裤子上不存在的灰，“我早说了，不要跟焉栩嘉赌任何与赵磊有关的事儿，没什么意思。”

“那咖啡还是要焉栩嘉请啊，”赵磊笑了，“我是完事儿了，但是我没说我现在就走啊。”

“那你怎么不跟翟潇闻回去？”焉栩嘉问他，“都多晚了。再说，这舞估计还要抠一个小时——这背带舞到底是谁设计的啊？”

“你小点声，”何洛洛偏头提醒道，“编舞老师估计快回来了。”

焉栩嘉撇了撇嘴，扯了扯绑在运动裤上的背带。

“那冤有头债有主，这也是他编的舞啊——你不觉得这个东西不小心抽到人的时候特别疼吗？”

“是挺疼的……不过任豪不动不就不疼了吗！说到底都怪任豪！”

“对啊，任豪你怎么回事儿！”

“这也怪我？”突然被二打一的任豪开始为自己辩解，“焉栩嘉何洛洛你们两个人每次走位都凑太近了，离我这——么远，那有的时候松手就会痛啊，大家保持个平均距离行吗？”

“你看，这就是为什么我们还需要一个小时。”

焉栩嘉伸出手，示意赵磊拉他起来。赵磊伸出胳膊，轻轻松松将一点力都懒得出的树懒先生拉起来。焉栩嘉坐起身，拉着赵磊的手却一直没放开，手指头摩挲着指肚下那枚凸起的腕骨。

“你要不……”

赵磊没回答，空着的左手伸进口袋，掏出一串车钥匙，焉栩嘉眼睛都直了。

“你赌错了——”

赵磊得意地将手从焉栩嘉的树懒爪子里抽出来，将车钥匙从左手抛进右手，再收到运动裤另一边的口袋里。

“我不是来短暂炫耀下班早的，我是来全程炫耀驾照的。大杯冰美式，明天下午我要是去了录音棚就直接放练习室地上，谢谢。”

一小时后，Bad Guy组准时下班。

任豪和何洛洛先走一步，焉栩嘉等赵磊打完了手头这把王者荣耀才跟着他离开了练习室。关了灯锁了门后，仿佛两个准备逃课的中学生般，先是探头探脑地张望了一圈，见楼道空空荡荡四下无人，便将赵磊的手塞进了自己的大衣口袋里。明明一个摄像头都没有，还是硬生生地走出来了个嚣张气势，像是提前彩排年末各类庆典红毯。赵磊也不反抗，任由他牵着从二楼走到一楼，却在拐个弯就要走到门口的时候抽开手，加快了脚步。

焉栩嘉心下了然，放慢速度落后几步，让赵磊先走出去。

玻璃门被推开，几个拿着手机和相机的小姑娘见出来的是赵磊，便连忙围上来，叽叽喳喳地朝他说话。赵磊稍微冲着她们点了点头，没回答她们问的有关演唱会分组与歌单的问题，只是说了些天很晚了注意安全之类的客套话，加快速度走到后备箱前放他的包。

焉栩嘉卡着时间出去，见大家注意力都被吸引过去，似乎还没有人看到他，便飞速遛过那个小小的包围圈，计划赶紧拉开副驾驶的门逃进去，顺带着抢先一步连车载蓝牙，霸占在路上时的音乐播放权。

有个小姑娘注意到车的另一面似乎有人，一开始以为是助理便没去分神关心，但在突然发现是焉栩嘉后小声的惊叫了一声，接着狂拉旁边人的衣角。但那姑娘的声音却实在是有些大了——她本意可能是不想让别人发现，只想同朋友分享，让对方安安静静地拍一条独家抖音，现在却让所有人都注意到了焉栩嘉坐上了赵磊的副驾驶。大家这才发现后面那个低着头的人根本不是助理而是另一位成员，开始了新一轮的骚动。

赵磊注意到众人注意力的转移，加快脚步向驾驶座走去，进门前挥了挥手权当道别，甩上车门发动汽车一套动作行云流水，在一众镜头下驶离了小小的包围圈。

焉栩嘉在歌单里找了半天也没找到适合此刻的BGM，索性放下手机开始放空，又觉得车里实在是静的可怕，便试图找些别的话题打破这种过于沉重的沉默。

“我有点紧张。”

“你紧张什么啊？”

“翟潇闻昨天在群里说你开车特别刺激，我有点害怕——紧急抽查，刹车踩左脚还是踩右脚？”

“嘉哥你怕啥啊？”赵磊背挺得笔直，双手紧握方向盘，连一个眼神都欠奉，严肃认真地把开车上机场高速这件事干得更像是开车上机场跑道，“等等我上了高架踩到120迈，你还不要吓昏过去。”

“……我现在下车还来得及吗？”

“可以啊，”赵磊用行动证明他还记得刹车该踩哪边，稳稳地将车停在前一辆私家车后，“这不红灯吗，你现在就能开门，不拦着你。”

“那还是算了吧……”焉栩嘉假惺惺地抓紧了身上的安全带，“我看翟潇闻昨天都能活着回去，我估计我也问题不大。”

“有什么可怕的啊，”赵磊笑了，“你磊哥老司机了，又不是真的三天速成——我学车好久了，就是一直没考，拖到现在才拿本。”

“我怎么记得好几年前咱们两个人组队开卡丁车，你还跟人家说‘我怎么会开车呀？’。请问这位老司机，你的‘老’是从那个时间点开始算的吗？”

“如果你觉得算的话，也可以从那个时间点算。”赵磊被他逗笑了，紧绷着的肩膀放松了些，“我赵三石开车，嘉哥放一百个心，保证你能以最快速度全须全尾的回去。”

“最快能有多快？”

“你想多快？”

“错！男人不能说快！”焉栩嘉美滋滋地点开某红色app，“哎呀！我知道放什么歌了！来，我们先点一首飙车界代表性神曲。”

熟悉的前奏响起，副驾驶座上的乘客跟着节奏开始摇头晃脑，待进入副歌时交通灯恰巧由红转绿，焉栩嘉十分激动地喊出那句经典空耳。

“逮虾户！”

赵磊无可奈何地摇了摇头，跟着前序车流驶出路口。

播放列表随机到的下一首是首蒸汽波——创造营刚结束那会儿全团一起去拍杂志，作为短片概念的一部分，摄制现场循环播放了一个下午的蒸汽波，焉栩嘉故而被成功洗脑，因收了手机而好几个月没能更新的歌单立刻被各类蒸汽波填满，就连现在还占据着播放列表的一席之地。

音乐猛地一下从动次打次变得舒缓许多，车里的空气再次缓和下来。或许因为突然平缓下来的节奏，或许是窗外藏在路灯与高楼大厦背后的浓重的夜色，亦或是一些积攒了太久的疲惫与不甘，焉栩嘉再次开口时语调沉下来了许多。

“我以为成团之后能一起唱歌的。”

“你现在不就在和我一起唱歌吗？”

“不是那个……哎，你知道我意思的。”

“我知道啊。但是你也知道现在的情况——你，我，还有光光，虽然没有人明说，但是我们现在明面上不能有这么多联系的。再说了，一首歌也不能代表什么，总有机会的。”

“但是连镜头后的联系都不行吗？”焉栩嘉想起不久前被甩开的那只手，“我觉得被别人发现我们一起开车走也没什么吧……”

“那可不一定，”赵磊打了右闪灯变道，做作地掐着嗓子阴阳怪气地说话，“‘哎呀，你们小王子粉怎么什么私生糖都磕啊？壶3都这么累了壶10还要载他回家，就赵磊那个新手司机，万一有个三长两短怎么办啊！哇唧唧哇有没有心啊，是立了什么营业指标吗？怎么连私生镜头都不放过啊？有完没完，谁还要跟你们焚啊？’”

焉栩嘉象征性的笑了两声作为配合，却很快安静下来，望向挡风玻璃外一个接一个后退着的高大路灯柱，突然很想抱住自己的膝盖，却被安全带束缚住，只能靠着车窗框撑着头，看向绿化带后一望无际的黑。

——再晴的夜，北京也看不到星星。

“没意思。”

他说。

一场S+级别综艺能改变的东西太多了——认识他们的人变多，喜欢他们的人变多，讨厌他们的人自然也变多。那些藏在名为“互联网”的旋涡中，躲在暗角，以“爱”为借口的“恨”每时每刻都在刺痛着他们。

他还记得很久以前赵磊直播时弹幕上所飘过的恶意，但那时他们只不过是藉藉无名的小角色。时至今日，那些藏在各色题目与ID后的恶意不再单单是零星几条，而是从四面八方袭来，显眼如海啸时席卷而来的巨浪。他们却无处可逃，只能任由咸涩的海水淹没头顶，接受侵蚀自己的那刺骨的冷。

他们早在不知不觉中过早的长大——生日只是无意义的刻度，他们在狂风暴雨中强迫自己抽条成长，学会分辨，学会过滤，学会一笑而过，去接受他们这个年龄的人本不应该面对的那些憎恶，藏起那些无用的感情，成为冷漠的“大人”。

“你可能会笑我幼稚，但是我那时候真的以为再也不会跟你分开了……当然现在我们也没分开，但是这样好累啊，虽然没有人知道，也没有人拦着我们，但是……哎。”

这个世界公平的可怕——如果你想得到什么，便注定要失去些什么。

如果可以，他希望能与赵磊一直行驶在这条高速路上，将一切抛之脑后，只是一直不停跑呀跑，向更远的方向逃离，去一个永远都到达不了的终点。

但他们早就失去了通往永无岛的那张船票——而这一切是为了他们更想去实现的梦想。也因此，他们心甘情愿地做出牺牲，去献祭出一部分自由与快乐，只为成为更理想化的“我”。

“至少如果我们分在一组的话，第一个坐你车的就能是我了。”

“或许这么说，你能平衡一点——其实第一个坐我副驾驶的人是驾校教练。”

赵磊因为开车未能侧头，焉栩嘉也看不到对方眼角下的两枚泪痣。但焉栩嘉知道，如果能的话，赵磊现在一定会注视着自己的眼睛。

“演唱会需要的是新鲜感，重新与不同的人组合也是为了更好的舞台效果。再说了，我们也不能永远在原地踏步——要认识新朋友，同他们一起做出只有你，或者只有我，或者‘我们’都做不出来的作品，达到从来没能到达过的新高度，这也是我们一起参加创造营的初衷之一对不对？”

“不过焉栩嘉，我答应你——”

BGM渐弱，赵磊的承诺落在两首歌的间隙，清晰地刻进焉栩嘉的耳朵里。

“——如果有可能，哪怕只有一点点可能。只要有机会，我们都一定会一起唱一首歌，有且只有我们两个人。那时候我们一定能做的比杭州那时更好。”

可他们最后也没能得到这个机会。

——他们是商品，摆在光鲜亮丽的橱窗里。

没有人关心橱窗熄了灯后商品到底会想些什么。

11

事到如今，焉栩嘉与赵磊似乎确实是没什么话好说。

能说出来的话早已在上次邻里聚会中说完，更多不能说出来的话在两个人现如今的关系下也更加难说出口。沉默在车厢中蔓延，却一时无人想要打破这种寂静——焉栩嘉连音响都懒得打开，任凭各类枯燥的白噪音同冷气一并充斥着这一方狭小的空间。

他趁着前面还在堵车偷空用余光瞟向副驾驶，去观察赵磊的神色，只见对方还是那一副气定神闲的样子，缩在自己的扭蛋壳里巍然不动，任由焉栩嘉自己一个人在这里内心百感交集。

与导致近日来所发生的这一切的“罪魁祸首”对比，焉栩嘉显得实在是过于手足无措了些，让他再次意识到了自己在赵磊面前无论过了多久都会被打回原形的客观事实，使得今日心情大起大落的焉栩嘉更加心烦气躁起来，在慢吞吞地挪行了一段时间之后，伸手去摸口袋里刚刚找出来的那半盒烟，准备抽一支冷静一下。

刚抖出半根来，还没来得及点，赵磊清了清嗓子。焉栩嘉才突然想起来赵磊一向讨厌烟味，条件反射性的说了声不好意思，将那半根烟收了起来。

“什么时候学会抽烟的？”赵磊问他。

“早就会了。”焉栩嘉含混其词。

其实也不过是最近的事儿——要不就凭他当初与赵磊的关系，赵磊怎么可能不知道他抽烟——最开始也没这么大瘾，只是近几年通告紧，熬大夜的时间又多，偶尔才抽的凶了些。但他潜意识里实在是不想让赵磊知道这些细节，于是立刻转移话题试图蒙混过关。

“你这边有车？我以为你常驻上海了。”

“朋友的。不过一般我也懒得开那辆车。”

“借你房的那个朋友？”

“是，不过也不能说是借吧。他今年在上海的时间多，又赶上我今年北京工作更多一点，我们俩就换了下密码和钥匙。”

“哦哦……”

焉栩嘉点了点头。对话再次冷了下来，雨刷器剐蹭玻璃的声音填补了空缺，但这次两个人并没有冷场太久，赵磊就锲而不舍地再次重新找了个话题。

“我以为你会买辆跑车什么的——不对啊，你成年的时候你家里不是送了你一辆车，还在深圳？”

“放深圳了，等焉晟嘉成年后考了驾照也能开。”焉栩嘉皱着眉头朝着前面一片红撇了撇嘴，“本来想在北京也买辆的，但是北京市哪开得起来跑车啊，这个点儿还堵呢。”

“可能出什么交通事故了吧？又赶上下雨什么的……”

话题又再次戛然而止。焉栩嘉盯着雨刷器按照既定程序有节奏地上上下下，绞尽脑汁搜刮些无关痛痒的小事试图打破尴尬，又寄希望于赵磊能再次主动开启第三轮话题，等了许久才发现这次赵磊没有尝试另起话头，而是低下头开始看手机，似乎是在切小号看超话返图。

零散的冷光打在脸上，同窗外的车尾灯的暖光混合成莫名的色调，显得他周身的氛围更冷了点，挂在眼角的两枚泪痣似乎也模糊起来，若不是仔细去看险些没能找到。

焉栩嘉盯了对方好久，赵磊却完全没有意识到自己正在被注视，脸上交错的各色光影也许久没有动过，不知道在愣神想些什么。

眼前安静的人与太久之前站在上海迪士尼的人群中发愣的那个影子所重合，让焉栩嘉抓住了从扭蛋壳的缝隙中所不小心透出来的那一点点塑料纸。

神社的求签筒要摇一摇才能抖出来些模棱两可的未来，扭蛋壳也需要拧开才能知道里面到底藏了些什么。

赵磊也并没有被包裹的密不透风——他不知不觉间还是为焉栩嘉留下了个接收端口，等待着焉栩嘉时隔多年，再一次去接入静默许久的那个“不同的频道”。

狭小空间可能真的会激发出人们说些真话的欲望，焉栩嘉想。

“赵磊。”

被点了名的赵磊放下手机，扭头看向他，好巧不巧地撞进焉栩嘉未曾挪过的视线中，眼中一闪而过了些许困惑，又下意识地在与他人交谈前将一切情绪收拾得很好，让焉栩嘉为了敲开那扇门而好不容易积攒起的决心险些再次消失。

二十几岁与十几岁的差别真的好大，连说出来些真心话似乎都需要更多勇气，斟酌再斟酌，将一颗心藏在字与句的后面。

可没有比现在更合适的时机了。

——如果现在不说，那么那些往事很可能会再次成为谜团，并且再也没有解开的机会了。他们最后还是要再经历一次不知原因的分别，重新成为哽在记忆深处的一根刺，不能提，不想提，不敢提。

长痛永远不如短痛，焉栩嘉想，不如就趁现在甩掉自己身上这几年来所裹起来的一层又一层的伪装与从容，重新回到十九岁，去伸出手拔掉那根刺。哪怕掌心被刺破，也要在荆棘上用血染就一朵红蔷薇。

“我这几天在深圳一直在想——你为什么自分手之后，每次再见到我都能这么心平气和呢？”

一切都没有准备，后面的话也就显得更难说出口了些，像是小时候带在嘴里的牙套，稍微活动一下便不小心就剐蹭到口腔内壁，留下伤口与血沫。

但事到如今他们早已无处可逃，焉栩嘉必须逼迫自己一点点的说出来，去用真心换一个真相。

他随着雨刷的节奏烦躁地用手指敲击方向盘，慢慢组织语言，试图让自己显得更得体一些，也更像是成年人一些。

“我了解你，知道你是真的放下了——从我们在机场分手的时候就放下了。我其实也完全能明白你的决定，毕竟冷静下来之后再想想，也能知道其实你和我肯定会有这么一天，所以我也放下了，在这之后你和我每次见面说的不多，我就没有什么太大的感觉。可这一次突然见到你，又发现似乎只有我一个人还那么不甘心。”

“我想找到这种不甘心的源头。毕竟我以为我早就放下了。但就算我一时冲动来看了你的音乐剧，我也我也不知道我到底在不甘心些什么——到底是没能看你一场音乐剧，还是没能与你一起合唱一首歌，还是不甘心我被甩了。”

——赵磊，你为什么能这么从容呢？

后面突然传来鸣笛声——前序车流突然开始移动，打断了一场本该继续下去的自我刨白。焉栩嘉打好的腹稿又再次报废，最想说的那句话最终还是未能说出口。只好急急忙忙地踩下油门，开车驶过一切的罪魁祸首。

“啊，果然是追尾。”

赵磊云淡风轻地扯开话题，让焉栩嘉误以为自己不久前所看到的动摇不过是他一厢情愿的一场幻觉。

焉栩嘉本以为赵磊不会再回答了，尴尬的脚趾都想要蜷缩起来。却没想到当车辆终于恢复到高架桥上本应有的速度时，赵磊突然笑了。

“你还是没变。”

外面狂风暴雨，焉栩嘉未能分神去看赵磊的表情，却开始想——赵磊真的是笑着的吗？

“焉栩嘉，其实一开始我们就不应该在一起。”

——应该不是吧？

“你其实一直都没想明白自己到底要做什么。”

——否则他怎么能这么坦然的说出这么冷漠的话？

“可能这话说得有点伤人，我先道歉。但是焉栩嘉，可能你没意识到，我们从来不是同类，注定没有办法一起走下去。”

12

“不是同类？”

两人一路无言，一直沉默至走出车库。电梯门关上又打开，赵磊似乎是觉得就这样不告而别实在有失成年人的体面，刚抬了一半的手准备说句晚安，却被焉栩嘉扯住手腕拉进自己家门。

“你跟我说，我们不是同类？”

防盗门打开又关上，屋子里仅有的一线光消失殆尽。赵磊被恶狠狠地推倒在门板上，包在拉扯中失手掉在地上。他想去捡，却被焉栩嘉抢先一步拉开拉链，从里面掏出一把折叠伞和一串车钥匙。

“你早知道我要过来看音乐剧，对不对？”

“是。”赵磊大方承认，“阿粤找我要票的时候我就猜到了。下次你也别难为他了，早点跟我说，我还能给你张视角不这么偏的票。”

“你觉得还有下次？”

“为什么不会有下次？”赵磊笑了，“你真的要同我绝交吗？不至于吧焉栩嘉，天底下分手还能当朋友的人这么多，你和我之间又有什么不能和解的呢？”

“那就算我现在吻你，你也会同我和解吗？”

“如果你觉得这样能让你放下的话。”

焉栩嘉用舌尖撬开缝隙的时候，赵磊既没有反抗也没有回应，任凭对方口腔中未能散尽的烟草味道被渡进来，像是第一次分享一支烟，又像是第一次分享一个吻。

黑暗中周身的所有东西都模糊起来，恍神间焉栩嘉以为时间又回到2019年的那个夏天，同样的雨天，同样的黑暗，同样的毫无回应一动不动的赵磊。窒息感从脚下一点点地浮上来，像是海草绊住脚踝，将他往更深的地方勾去，带着他们再一次去做一场似乎永远无法醒过来的噩梦。

“赵磊，我是真的喜欢你。”

25岁的焉栩嘉口不择言，与17岁的焉栩嘉说了同一样的话。

不知为何星光岛又下起了雨。17岁的焉栩嘉躲开选手与选管，在未架设摄像机的安全通道中找到躲在暗角的赵磊。见很有可能是最后一次成为他队友的人面无表情地站在那里，透过头顶上那一方小小的窗去看外面的浓黑夜色。

或许与长焉栩嘉两岁有关，亦或许是他本身的性格使然，赵磊在焉栩嘉面前总是这么游刃有余。也因此，过去焉栩嘉总是十分珍惜那些赵磊在他面前会透出来的那一点点“失控”。可过往回忆如狂风般席卷而来，他从记忆碎片中去找，却从未找到曾这样无措的赵磊，在认出对方就是自己所找的人的那一瞬，心跳似乎都因此而空了一拍。

他同赵磊说过太多承诺，从最开始的“下次会把三变成一”到“我们一定会一起成团”，但一切承诺在此刻显得苍白无力，只剩下不久前的那句“你别吓我”，像唯一一个醒目的叹号，提示着他的无能为力。

短短几步路，焉栩嘉在赵磊的注视下走得手脚冰凉，让他体无完肤地去面对其实他们在来青岛前就早已知道的结局——在资本的操控下从来不存在什么绝对的“公正”，携手再讨得两年并肩同行的幻想终归是无用的心愿。

他们可能还是朋友，但终归要分道扬镳，去前往不同的终点。

焉栩嘉不知道去如何挽留似乎下一秒就要消失掉的赵磊，也不知道去如何面对赵磊不再是自己队友的未来——真奇怪啊，明明以为自己已经长大了，甚至开始沾沾自喜地自诩自己成为了成熟的大人了，却永远都不能处理好一场分别。

他做过太多的梦——在他终于比赵磊还要高的17岁，在那个注定要闪着星光与泪水的晚上，他们再一次一起笑着去抓天上落下来的金纸与彩带，再一次一起并肩而立，再一次一起去在心中默默地唱那首他们最开始所唱过的经典老歌。

可众所周知好梦易醒，焉栩嘉一次又一次的面对自己独身一人同他人参加各类拍摄与采访，在镜头前一个人唱那首没有人来唱下一句的日不落，去赶白板上只写了他与夏之光名字的通告，留本该站在他身边的赵磊一个人躲在练习室，一遍又一遍的去唱没有人能听到的歌。

镜头越来越多，时间越来越紧，焉栩嘉目睹一切却无能为力，眼睁睁地看着白板上写着的倒计时数字越来越小，手表上的指针越走越远，透过窗与窗去窥探触不到的日出与日落。

成为队友与心友的这些年来，他们聚少离多，却从来未曾在意过物理距离，似乎早已习惯当需要时对方总能出现在身旁。

十七岁的焉栩嘉却第一次意识到，他好像真的要失去赵磊了。

二十五岁的焉栩嘉则再一次意识到，他好像真的已经失去赵磊了。

而他似乎一如既往地别无选择，只能剖出一颗心交给对方，去交换另一颗真心。

赵磊这些年将自己照顾得很好。

2018年，赵磊为了参加节目已经开始有意识地调整自己的状态。在俄罗斯时他们阴差阳错地挤在一张床上，醒过来时赵磊像条宜家鲨鱼般乖乖地蜷缩在焉栩嘉怀里，与他分享那条被焉栩嘉半梦半醒间抢走的被子，那时焉栩嘉手指不小心触碰到他的脸，还能感觉到稍微有些鼓起来的苹果肌，像是不小心重返了脸还有些圆圆的16岁。可易瘦体质的赵磊好不容易长出来的肉却在来到青岛的短短三个月内耗得飞快，乃至于比最开始的时候还要瘦些。焉栩嘉在那间无人注意到的楼梯间抱住他的时候，隔着衣服甚至都能清晰地摸到他的肋骨。那些熟悉的肌肉同他来青岛前周身所环绕着的自信，在一双看不见的手的操控下一并消失不见，只留下一具伤痕累累的骨架与从白骨中长出来的长刺，硌的焉栩嘉连胸口都是痛的。

可现在，当焉栩嘉将赵磊抵在门板上，亲吻他的喉结，手不安分地伸进衬衫下摆去摸他陷下去的腰窝的时候，他十分敏锐地感受到对方的服从与柔软。就好像他们自确定关系后，再次成为队友与室友后时的每一次抚摸与入侵。

但不管怎样，赵磊的锁骨永远是那么明显，像是条平直的线，焉栩嘉每次看到时都想在上面留下痕迹，有时他做了，有时他又没能做成，只好在更加不显眼的地方不满的报复回来，这次也不例外。

可当他的鼻尖刚触碰到颈动脉的时候，却突然觉得哪里不对。

一切似乎相同又不尽相同，焉栩嘉隐约间感受到了其中的差值。

他突然停下来。

当青岛响起6月不知道第几声电闪雷鸣时，焉栩嘉尝到了赵磊的眼泪。

——当焉栩嘉终于鼓起勇气去吻他的时候。

两枚因外力而被打碎了的残缺碎片在挤得让人喘不过气的重压下熔合拼凑在一起，试图去成为更好的个体。

赵磊顺从的站在那里，任凭焉栩嘉去亲吻他。焉栩嘉以为赵磊的不回应是一种无声的反抗，甚至连慌张都未曾来得及就想离开，却在将离未离时被赵磊抱住，用力得仿佛要揉进骨血里。焉栩嘉便放肆自己沉溺在不忆过去也不顾将来的那个吻里，在很久之后才意识到，落在嘴里的那股咸到甚至有些发苦的味道是赵磊的眼泪。

赵磊从来不是个爱哭的人——他过早的知道哭既不能阻止离别也无法获得平静，自然也不能够解决任何问题，只能徒增无用的怜悯——却在这半个月来翻来覆去的在每个他人与镜头注视不到的角落流下眼泪，放任自己被打碎，再强迫自己重新拼合成橱窗中光鲜亮丽的商品。

就连被亲吻时他也在强迫着自己睁着眼睛，似乎不眨眼泪水就能蕴在眼眶中永远出不来。可大滴大滴的泪水还是不受控制地滚下来，开了个头就再难收尾，落进了两个人的舌尖上。

赵磊似乎也尝到了口腔里的苦涩味道，终于像座危塔般坍塌下来，一边无声地嚎啕一边回应着焉栩嘉，仿佛是没有明天般的去吻他，任由焉栩嘉的手青涩且生疏地抚摸过他每一寸肌肤，最终落在手腕处常年被表带掩盖着的纹身上。

“——焉栩嘉。”

一声长叹从赵磊的唇角吐露出。

有人说姓名是一种诅咒。

它们让人捆绑在一起发誓永不分离，亦将人从旧梦中推醒直面现实。

焉栩嘉伸手去触碰赵磊的眼角，发现那里依旧是干燥的。

——这次赵磊没有哭。

他还是睁着眼，眼睛里像是存着一整块琉璃，在将碎未碎的边缘摇晃着。焉栩嘉看到了那些支离破碎的纹理，明明轻轻推一下就散了，可赵磊却依旧强撑着伪装，强迫自己完整地立在对方眼前，留下最后的完整的尊严。

扭蛋壳被他亲手砸烂，留下蜿蜒的裂痕。

焉栩嘉松开手，捡起被他无意间踢走的包递给他，打开赵磊背后的那扇门。

“我们真的还能成为朋友吗？”

赵磊没回答他，扭身离开了焉栩嘉的家，打开又摔上了自己家的门。

从深圳回来时的背着的包还摊在不远处。焉栩嘉靠着门席地而坐，盯着那只许久未曾用过的LV老花旅行包很久，十分挫败地一脚踢翻了那只无辜的包。

包摇摇晃晃地倒下，有什么小东西从包里溜出来滚远，在木地板上发出了咕噜噜噜的声音，最后撞在墙上才停下来。

窗外突然强光一亮，焉栩嘉勉强看请那个小玩意儿的具体样子。当他后知后觉地想起那是什么东西的时候，雷声猛地响起，刺痛了他的耳膜。

他手脚并用地爬过去，捡起了那个只剩一个瓶底的小玻璃瓶，紧紧地握在掌心，正犹豫收在那里好的时候，看见了落在地板上的另一个东西。

他打开门，用三步跑到对面，开始用握紧那只玻璃瓶的拳头砸门。

“赵磊！”

门立刻就开了，焉栩嘉险些因为惯性一头栽过去。赵磊一脸戒备，皱着眉头看着他，似乎只要他图谋不轨就会冲着他的脸来上一拳。

借着楼道的声控灯，焉栩嘉发现了赵磊眼角两枚泪痣上的水痕。

“跟我走。”

“焉栩嘉你他妈发什么疯？外面在下雨，你要去哪儿？”

“那就改天……不管哪天都行，空出两天，跟我走行不行，求你了赵磊。自那之后我保证再也不纠缠你——如果你要继续住在这里，那我就搬家离开。”

焉栩嘉伸出另一只手。

那是一张他18岁时在上海迪士尼拍的拍立得。

“就这一次，跟我走。”


	3. 下

> _“未必永远才算 爱的完全”_

13

纵使到了科学技术日新月异的2026年，每年的夏天也总会有那么几天，阴晴不定得连天气预报都猜不准。

前一天晚上手机推送，预测转日降雨概率高达80%，焉栩嘉还担心计划赶不上变化。可当他开车出门时，头顶上只有连片的云断断续续地飘过，没一点像可能要下雨的样子。

他心说或许一切都有老天相助——不仅乌云没准时飘来，飞机还比计划时间稍微提前了十几分钟到达。让已经算得上是提前出门的焉栩嘉在地下停车场没等多久，就看到了从航站楼到达层出口处走过来的赵磊。

赵磊自17岁出道以来，鲜少在出街造型上让经纪团队操过心——他在时尚上有自己的审美与原则，也一向习惯性地将自己时刻保持在最好的出镜状态，来抓住任何一个可能会存在的曝光机会。只要情况需要且条件允许便尽可能地“全副武装”，绝不会被擦身而过的不知情者误认为是某一位无名的路人帅哥，就连被Last Call也能从容地走出秀场气势。

但这次焉栩嘉认出他来倒不是因为对方穿的有多显眼。恰恰相反，这次赵磊随意穿了件没任何logo的白色短袖T恤搭配紧身破洞牛仔裤，第一眼扫过去，同身旁那些匆匆忙忙路过的普通旅客也并没有什么区别。就算是朝夕相处过这么长时间的焉栩嘉，若不是左手上的纹身与过于瘦削的身形，也不敢随意确认不远处这个顶着头乱毛的大高个就是那个时刻保持精致的赵磊。

但赵磊这些年在方向感上依旧令人堪忧的准确度帮助焉栩嘉更进一步的确定了对方身份——见那人正低着头一边走一边一辆一辆的对车牌号找车，甚至有越走越远的趋势，焉栩嘉连忙点开微信，拨了个语音通话过去。

“我看到你了！你不要转头，一直往前走就能看到我。”

“转头？”

刚刚好不容易转到了正确方向的赵磊闻声立刻将头扭到了另一边，留给焉栩嘉在飞机上压出来的几根呆毛，让焉栩嘉险些控制不住自己拍大腿狂笑的冲动。

“不是！你转回来。”

“哦我知道了……是现在这个方向吗？我看看——啊，看到了。”

赵磊大步流星地沿着正确方向走过来，拉开门坐在了副驾驶上，顺手将包扔到后座后开始拉安全带。焉栩嘉在这短暂的沉默中不知道说“你好”，“你是不是傻”还是“谢谢你能来”中的哪个更好些，便索性全都不说，点了点头当做打招呼，发动车子，开始沿着早就设定好的导航驶离机场。

“你租的车？”

“不是。”焉栩嘉左手扶方向盘右手摸墨镜，一圈一圈地沿着坡道从地下开往地上，“子凡的。”

“子凡现在在这边？”

“对。他说明天如果有时间的话可以过来找我们。”

“那小刚刚肯定要闹了，”赵磊笑着摇了摇头，开始摇头晃脑地学夏之光撒娇，“‘你们聚会怎么不也不跟我说一声？哪怕微信视频出镜也行啊！’”

“估计没这个机会了——他刚发了朋友圈，说这几天要通宵拍夜戏，配图杰尼龟大哭点jpg。”

“啊？我刚下飞机还没来得及看朋友圈。他这么可怜呀？”

赵磊拿出手机，焉栩嘉以为他要刷朋友圈核实一下，却没想到对方打开微信付款码，趁焉栩嘉开窗的时候抢先一步，探身过去将手机递给收费员。

焉栩嘉垂下眼，看着对方因动作而猛然间出现在自己眼前的，掩埋在睡皱了的T恤领口下的凸起的锁骨，突然又想到那个雨夜的暴行，心虚地摸了摸鼻子，趁赵磊坐回到位置上时又重新开始了话题。

“不过他应该也快杀青了，他那部电视剧的女主7月中旬好像要跟我一起去录个综艺来着——啊，把遮光板翻下来吧。”

赵磊依言抬起手臂，翻下头顶的遮光板：“嗯？怎么了。”

最后一段上坡路后，眼前的光源飞快扩大，未等赵磊的双眼适应过来突如其来的强光，他们便连车带人置身其中。

太阳斜斜地悬挂在他们视野的正前方，初夏毒辣的光让赵磊下意识地眯起眼，发现遮光板于事无补，只好抬起手臂遮住眼，等待稍长的明适应过程。

提前带好墨镜的焉栩嘉吹了个口哨，说。

“欢迎来到青岛。”

赵磊没拒绝他。

或许是因为他语无伦次的请求至少在感情上说的足够陈恳，又或许是因为那张时隔多年意外出现的拍立得。赵磊虽然依旧没把他请进屋，却也没轰他出去或直接报警，而是在短暂的沉默后冷声问他。

“去哪里？”

“去……”

焉栩嘉脑子里一瞬间跑过很多选项，但他并没有想太久——确切的说，那个答案并没有经过他的大脑，而是直接从舌尖跳了出来，像是个条件反射，只等待着被正确的问题所唤醒。

“去青岛。”

赵磊楞了一下，这让焉栩嘉得以抓住机会再次重复了一遍。

“我们去青岛，现在就去。”

“焉栩嘉，你知道现在几点了吗？再说，外面在下雨，我们怎么去？”

“……开车？”

赵磊笑了，不知道是逗笑的还是被气笑的。焉栩嘉本就被自己脱口而出的回答尴尬到，听到对方笑了更是恨不得关上门假装能重新回到上一个存档点。可现实生活不能使用SL大法，焉栩嘉也生怕对方会趁着他“重启”的时间立刻锁上门，连忙撑住门框，大有不同意就立刻坐下来撒泼打滚的胡闹架势。

“总之你一定要跟我去。”

“你脑子不清醒，先回去睡觉，明天早上再说。”

“你先答应我，要不你跑了怎么办？”

“焉栩嘉，你没什么资格和我讨价还价吧？再说了，我答应你就不能跑了吗？”

赵磊脸色又冷了下来。他的好脾气在业内有口皆碑，鲜少有人看过他冷脸，也因此他冷下脸之后杀伤力更强，焉栩嘉印象中他上次看见这种表情还是2019年年末——那次赵磊人都到了首都机场T3的托运柜台才被告知自己的港澳通行证被同行工作人员弄掉，全程脸上都没什么表情——更是胆战心惊，只能强迫自己不要逃。

“那你也要跟我去青岛！”

“你不工作了吗？”

“我本来最近就在休息。”

“那我不工作了吗？我明天早上还要去录音的。”赵磊叹了口气，伸出胳膊，将他推出门外，顺手将焉栩嘉不久前塞到他手里的那张拍立得塞了回去，“我答应你，但是现在你不清醒，连个计划都没有。等你想清楚了怎么去，到了之后要做些什么，我们再微信联系。”

当然，他们没开车从北京出发去青岛。

焉栩嘉一向喜欢出远门时做做功课，就算是时间表排满的工作行程也要翻几篇自由行攻略。但难得真的放下工作去旅游了，却反而没怎么做准备，只是提前联系郭子凡借了辆车，便给赵磊发了微信，说一起出去转转，人到就行，剩余全由他来解决。

他本以为赵磊会因过于模糊的出行安排而拒绝，却没想到赵磊回复的很快，说自己只能在下一周空出来三天时间，别的怎样都好，任由焉栩嘉来掌控主导权。

于是几天后，焉栩嘉先行一步，在机场柜台买了当日最后一班飞往青岛的机票。第二天下午，处理完工作的赵磊也赶往机场，准时与焉栩嘉汇合，开始这场对他来说只知道目的地的旅行。

青岛路况比北京好太多，导航app上所规划的路线也是大段大段笔直的明亮绿色。焉栩嘉久违地一路油门踩到底，却并未感到本该拥有的舒畅与刺激感。

自那天晚上之后，这还是他第一次见到赵磊。若是赵磊如以往一样低头看手机或没话找话焉栩嘉也许感觉还能好一些，可他只是撑着头看着窗外发愣，留给焉栩嘉的余光小半个后脑勺，似乎也没想好如何面对焉栩嘉，这反而让他更无所适从。

其实细想起来，这一次同每一次见到赵磊时对方的状态也并没有什么太大的差别，但他就是没来由的紧张。他这辈子演过太多角色：普通朋友、关系好一点的朋友、恋人、前任……多年的从业经验与系统的科班学习让他无论何时面对各类角色都能对自己的演技有绝对自信——如果在镜头前，他知道如何去接住对面人的戏，给出最好的回答，做到最好的戏剧效果。

可这一刻，当他盖上镜头丢弃剧本，从各类角色中抽离出来，去毫无修饰地作一个平凡得不能更平凡的普通人，变回最原本的“焉栩嘉”时，却又不知如何是好。仿佛又回到小时候第一次试镜，站在摄像机后的选角导演告诉他随便做点什么就好，可他什么都知道什么都想做，却唯独忘了如何做回自己。

——明明已经认识了这么久，但这一刻，他突然就不知道该如何与赵磊相处，局促得像想不起来多少年前所发生过的他们的第一场见面。

车里没放歌，也没人说话，一时只有机械电子音时不时响起，提示变道或测速拍照。他们好像又回到了还没有成为邻居的时候，成为对彼此而言曾经最为熟悉的陌生人。只要不投入硬币，就永远不会知道下一次扭出来的是哪一枚扭蛋。

沿着导航，焉栩嘉开过大段大段的直线，眼前那条代表着海与陆地的界限的线也越来越清晰。直到一阵减速带的颠簸后，视野猛然开阔，连片的蓝撞进挡风玻璃，又飞速略过眼角，留下波光粼粼的影。

——他们看到了一望无际的海。

“你还记得我们去大阪那次吗？”

“啊？”

焉栩嘉本以为会沉默一路，却没想到赵磊在这时突然开口，一时没反应过来。赵磊却没再重复一遍，似乎刚刚不过是自言自语。

“刚出机场，那时候也是开过这么一片海。”他摇下车窗，放任风吹起他的前发，“小伍他们把车窗拉开，夏之光想冲外面大喊还被拦住了。”

海腥味灌进焉栩嘉的鼻腔，唤醒焉栩嘉零碎的记忆。

“好像有点印象。”

“太久了，那时候才十几岁吧。”赵磊侧过头，看向逃离远方层叠云层的海鸟，“虽然是第一次去大阪，但是工作太多，也没什么别的印象了。只记得降落的时候你跟我说关西机场是建在海里的。”

“确切的说：关西国际机场是第一座填海造陆后建造的机场。”

“对。还有你不愿意上梅田的那个空中观景台。”

“饶了我吧，我一想到在ins上刷到的那些图就手脚冰凉。你还故意给我发图，祝我愚人节快乐。”焉栩嘉撇了撇嘴，“不过最后那个西游记还挺有意思的。”

“西游记？”

“就是在出口处的那面墙，放了各国语言中与‘天空’和‘宇宙’有关的文学片段。你说第一次知道西游记里还有这么一段话。”

“我没什么印象了，”赵磊语气突然变得生硬起来，仿佛被抓住了什么小尾巴，“可能是因为看着好玩就照了吧。”

“有可能……”

这么多年过去了，赵磊说谎时的语气依旧没变，焉栩嘉也依旧一如既往地没戳破他。

那是那一年的四月亮起的第一个白昼，连片的樱花开得像落在街头的云。焉栩嘉在转场的间隙打开微信，才发现消息提示的十几条全是赵磊。

他一张一张的划过，跟着赵磊看标注着设计理念的结构图，看横跨十几层楼的扶梯，看青空之下大阪的天际线。到最后是一段十五秒的小视频，他点开，跟着镜头扫过各类见过没见过的文字——

日文，中文，拉丁文……

西游记，神曲，辉夜姬……

最后镜头定格在一段法语上。

——LE PETIT PRINCE

——星の王子さま

他听赵磊说。

“我想好了，嘉哥，巡演第一场我们唱《日不落》吧。”

短短的小视频定格回开头。春日安逸的，无忧无虑的阳光打在屏幕上，将画面模糊成暗色的色块。焉栩嘉过了好久才意识到后面有工作人员在喊他去进行下一轮的拍摄，连忙收起手机跑过去。

“嘉哥怎么了？笑的这么开心？”

郭子凡揶揄他，焉栩嘉只是眨了眨眼。

那时似乎什么都在重启，什么都有希望——过去早已别无他法，未来也一无所知，他们只有将一切顾虑都抛之脑后，头也不回的向前奔跑。

2018年，16岁的焉栩嘉自然也不知道什么样的目的地在等着他，直到时间与命运携着他走过一个又一个的经停点——杭州未了的心愿，深圳落下的眼泪，青岛刹那的烟花，以及梅赛德斯奔驰中心一点点暗下去的舞台灯光——再接着头也不会的奔向下一个目的地。

车疾驰驶过胶州大桥，焉栩嘉打下左转灯准备变道，赵磊扭回身来，关上窗，正视挡风玻璃外远处越来越清晰的深色的云。

“焉栩嘉。”

“嗯？”

“我确实是欠你一场旅行，在青岛。”

“我以为你忘了。”焉栩嘉说。

“我还以为是你忘了。”赵磊说。

先笑的是赵磊。紧接着，两个人都笑了。

“那跟着我走吧，磊哥。”

“这不已经跟着你走了，嘉哥。”

谁都没办法回到过去。

但不妨碍他们在此时此刻摁下暂停键，丢下一切，开往下一个目的地。

14

他们聊过太多次旅行。

每个十几岁的少年人都玩性大，学习的时候想着放假，工作的时候想着休息，玩的时候就想着能玩更久一点。

焉栩嘉与赵磊还是队友的时候，因跑通告的原因也断断续续地去过了很多地方，但即使有空闲，也不过是走马观花随便看看。因此，他们时不时的也会以“假如行程突然推迟一天”为题，畅想自己像每个同龄人一样，有大把大把的时间去看看陌生的风景。

而他们聊起青岛时，他们正好在青岛，他们也正好是队友。

终于定下来的demo存进选管提供的手机，语音备忘录自动按所在位置命名。几个人看着那个叫“滨河东路”的文件被成功发送才松了口气，强撑着的神经一瞬间放松下来，疲惫便紧随其后立刻吞噬了他们。

几个人如同行尸走肉般互相搀扶着走上楼，在快要说早上好的时间点互道晚安。张颜齐连袜子都没脱，倒在床上立刻就睡死过去。焉栩嘉强撑着去刷了牙，端着洗脸盆出来时，看花了五分钟洗了个澡的赵磊发梢滴着水，对着自来了后就从未离手过的线圈本涂涂抹抹，似乎还在作最后的修改。

“怎么还不睡，你不困吗？”

“睡不着，干脆再看看。”

“别看了，越看越紧张。”焉栩嘉将本子从他手里抽走，放到他床脚的桌子上“你眼袋都快掉到下巴了，什么神仙眼霜都难救。实在睡不着就跟我聊聊天，聊着聊着就困了。”

“行吧，”赵磊起身将大灯关掉，坐回床上开始换睡衣，“那就聊五块钱的。”

“好的，我记住了——2019年，赵磊于山东青岛欠焉栩嘉五块钱。”焉栩嘉一边说一边将床上的衣服丢走，拉出淹没在各色卫衣下的被子，“金主爸爸说的算，磊哥想聊点什么？”

“这还要金主爸爸想啊？”

“行，那我起头，”焉栩嘉钻进被子里，打了个哈欠，“来这儿之前郭子凡跟我发微信，还说了青岛哪里好玩，可惜最后也没去成。”

“我们不是出去逛了逛吗？”

“那也只是逛了个商场，我连那个崂山神水都没喝过。”

“不会吧，你还想喝那个？”赵磊从抽屉里拿了条干毛巾，开始擦头发，“郭子凡好久之前跟我说，他第一次喝那东西，尝了一口就把剩下的都扔了。”

“人生就是要勇于尝试！”

“行！尝试！”赵磊胡乱的隔着层干毛巾蹂躏着自己的头发，“明天联系选管让她们偷渡一瓶给你，正好拍下期大岛vlog。”

“你怎么不吹一下？这么睡明天早上起来肯定头疼。”

“隔壁也哥还有南南他们都睡了，吵醒他们就不好了”赵磊将毛巾齐齐整整的叠好，同脚下需要换洗的脏衣服放在一起，“除了这个呢，还有哪儿？”

“……也没逛过海边。”

“主题曲MV不就在海边拍的？”

“那不是拍摄吗，”焉栩嘉抱怨道，“郭子凡好久之前跟我说，青岛五月底六月初的时候，太阳没这么厉害，游客也少，从大教堂走到栈桥，沿着海岸线走走就特别舒服。深圳到了夏天就没有这么凉快，梅雨季过去之后就是潮热，感觉身上总是粘粘的。”

“你前几天不是还说太冷了，要把羽绒服穿上。”

“现在才四月底！这几天又降温……”焉栩嘉又往被子里缩了缩，“啊，什么时候才能逃离星光岛！”

“你真的想逃离星光岛吗？”

赵磊也躺进了被子里，留一头半干未干的头发与一双眼睛在外面，唯一一盏小夜灯的光照进眼睛里，在虹膜上留下一个小小的光斑，像是盈在湖水里的一轮月亮。

“不想……至少在这里，还有舞台。”

“是啊……”

“所以我们要留到最后，应该是六月初吧。那时候就是好时候了，我们到那时再一起去海边吧。”

“那时候你可能没时间去海边转转。”

“你就有吗？”

焉栩嘉反问道，却迟迟没听到赵磊的回答，连忙坐起身来，盯着赵磊垂下来的睫毛。

“赵磊，我们到时候一起去看青岛的海吧。就算这个六月不行，下一个六月，再下一个六月，总有机会我们能一起看的，对吧。”

赵磊沉默了片刻，突然笑了。

“会的。”

他也坐起身来，看向焉栩嘉的眼睛，坚定又缓慢地重复了一遍。

“我们会的。”

他们终于一起在青岛等到了郭子凡口中的“最好的季节”。

可这漫长的三个多月的最后一天，赵磊在镜头前一边整理领带一边说，等一切结束后自己想一个人去旅游。

在旁边的焉栩嘉难以置信地看向他，前几天的那个雨夜被赵磊的手指触碰过的心口突然发痛，像是根多年前便长入心脏深处的荆棘被一点点地拔出来，带动着每一条血肉与神经都在抽痛。

他当然知道这句话的含义——前几年高考结束之后，赵磊也是一个人去了土耳其。对他来说，一个人旅游似乎是一种与过去告别的方式，是开启一段新生活的信号。

而现在，赵磊在计划一场只有他一个人的旅行。

他想不顾一切地在所有人面前扳着赵磊的肩膀质问他为什么，质问那个淹没在加湿器的水雾中的承诺和那个雷雨夜的长叹与回吻。可理智像绳索捆绑住他，让他动弹不得，成为橱窗里的玩偶。

那是个再显眼不过的答案与结局，他不过是在明知故问。

万幸的是，赵磊最终没能在2019年的时候孤身一人踏上某段未知的旅途，但他们也再没虚构过一场与青岛有关的旅行。

直到几年后的现在，他们相比于过去已经可以算得上是事业有成，又不约而同的在多年后的某个雨夜想起那个被加了重音的“一起”，重新踏上这片承载着他们命运转折点的岛屿，去拾起过往的承诺，去了却曾经的心愿。

“您已到达终点。”

“所以，你的第一站就是带我故地重游？”

“我本来想明天再带你过来的，但是凡凡说明天要请我们吃饭，我就改到今天带你过来了，”焉栩嘉顿了顿，“出门时候还觉得天气挺好的，结果没想到……”

导航自动结束，焉栩嘉没有将车停在停车场，而是再往前挪了挪，停在了海滩旁的临时停车位。发动机的声音随着拔钥匙的动作而消失，却没人下车，只有零星几滴雨落在车顶的声音，被焉栩嘉充满着挫败感的一声长叹淹没。

路旁的沙滩上出现了不少坑坑洼洼的水坑，灰黑色的海水卷上沙滩，拍打在零星的礁石上溅起白色的水花。连不远处的灯塔都灰突突的，像是摄影新手忘了调整参数的直出原片。

科技在进步，天气预报的准确度也提高了，让唯物论战胜了一切——他们来的路上已经开过了一阵大雨，其中的某一片云似乎不久前就盖在这片天空上，让他们失去了能下车走走的客观条件。

“不过来都来了。”焉栩嘉祭出旅行金句。

“对，来都来了。”赵磊降下窗，将头探出去看向远方的天空，“应该是云彩雨吧，外面起风了，看着云也快要散开了。海那边还能看到点光。虽然没办法满足你去沙滩逛逛的心愿，但是再等等吧，站这儿出去吹吹风也不错，反正现在没有人。”

“行啊，那就听天由命吧。”焉栩嘉解开安全带，拉开门下了车，“外面有点凉，车后面应该有件外套，你穿上吧。”

“我觉得还好。”赵磊摇了摇头，关上车窗后也下了车，“雨快停了，倒也没这么冷。”

“行吧，磊哥要风度不要温度。”

“不是我不要温度，是你怕冷。”

“我不像你们南方人，天生点了防冻的技能点，”焉栩嘉抽了抽鼻子，将帽衫的帽子扣在脑袋顶上，“我祖籍山东烟台。”

“嗯嗯，山东大猛男焉栩嘉。这几年来过这边吗？”

“跟剧组来过几次，不过这还是第一次没拍摄任务来这边。”

“我好像19年之后就再也没来过青岛了，子凡有时候也喊我过来玩，但是时间总对不上。”赵磊的视线虚虚地聚焦在堤岸上的灯塔上，在脑海中搜寻着与青岛有关的记忆，“很久以前还梦见过那边的那个灯塔，没想到这个时候还能再次站到这里。”

“我记着那时候还说解散专要在青岛拍，最后竟然去了日本。”

“你那时候听说去日本拍不还挺高兴的？好像你和小翟还有洛洛他们去江之岛那边拍了短片，你们还抽空玩了几个小时，四舍五入也算圆了你在海边走走的梦了。”

“但是那时候真是忙死了，就更希望能去更近一点的地方吧……再说了，这里与别的地方不一样。”

焉栩嘉站到了赵磊的旁边，同他一起并肩望向远方的海。

“在这里，以及之后R1SE的两年，让我们认识了更多的朋友，其中有些人成为了一生的挚友。也让我知道了自身更多的可能性，了解到自己所能伸展到的极限，尝试着将原先觉得足够了的东西做到更好。”

“这里对17岁的焉栩嘉来说是新的起点。”焉栩嘉说，“让我能够再次站在舞台上，并且离梦想更进一步。”

“那你呢，赵磊？你觉得青岛对你来说是什么。”

“一块小提示牌。”

“……啊？”

“学到很多吧，不管是能力还是别的什么”赵磊没解释自己刚刚说的话，而是顺着话题说了下去，“至少让我知道了如何体面地说告别，例如《滨河东路》。”

“但是我更喜欢《Save Me Now》。”

“哦，那首呀，我和颜齐还有小琛哥说要唱这首的时候，还害怕被打回来，没想到立刻就同意了。现在想想，可能相比于公演的时候拿出来，不如后来等一切结束之后在拿出来更好。毕竟在青岛经历过的一切虽然说不上好或不好，但终归是让我更成长了些，也因此让那首歌变得更好。”

赵磊笑了。不久前落在他头发上的雨滴折射着光，像揉碎了的细小冰晶。

“但是如果交给现在的我，我可能再也写不出《滨河东路》这样的歌了。”

焉栩嘉懂得他的意思——他们都长大了，习惯了萍水相逢与擦肩而过。而《滨河东路》是笨拙却赤诚的道别，是独属于赤子之心的浪漫。

他们在漫长的人生中，学会了笑着去回忆过去，学会了笑着说下次再见，学会了笑着等一个重逢。

“对了，你知道滨河东路现在叫金孔雀路吗？幸好不是19年换的名字，要不可能为了歌名我们还要再头疼一个小时。”

“那也太俗了点。”

“不只是路名，其实这一片好像都或多或少的重新规划过了。那个灯塔前几年好像还重新漆过一次——啊。”

焉栩嘉推赵磊的肩膀。

“怎么了？”

“太阳出来了。”

连片的云被风吹散成柔软的纱，薄弱的边缘被镀上层玫瑰色的光。远处的光透过着云与云的间隙落在海上，点亮零散的光斑。

夕阳从云后探出一个清晰的轮廓，染红一小片海与一小片天空。

焉栩嘉将手伸进牛仔裤口袋，却又顾及身侧的赵磊，最终还是没拿出来那盒烟。赵磊见他一脸犹犹豫豫，向一旁走了几步，从牛仔裤口袋里掏出临下车前拿出来的打火机扔了过去。

“算了，你都二十五了，我也管不了你。”

焉栩嘉接过那支小小的打火机，将那盒快被揉皱了的烟掏出来，点了一根，本想说些什么，却最终还是没说出口，只是看向远处的夕阳一点点沉入海中，将他们头顶天空的颜色染成黛紫。

他依旧还是有很多问题想问，但每一个问题他都或多或少的知道答案。有些是很久很久以前在这里知道的，有些是之后才知道的。一时间他也不太清楚，他是想要听一个肯定的回答，还是希望他们像指尖的烟一样消散在风中，成为一个虚无缥缈的概念。

他纠结了很久，直到将肺里的最后一口烟气吐出来也没有问出某个问题，却被敲车顶的声音拉出自我纠结的螺旋。回过头，才发现赵磊已经走到了另一侧的驾驶座。

“走吧，嘉嘉。”

焉栩嘉这几年来第一次听赵磊用那个太久没听过的叠字称呼唤他。

“太阳落山了。”

赵磊说。

15

郭子凡这几年也算是小有成就，生活却依旧过的紧巴巴的，时常说自己是到现在也没北京户口的老北漂。原因主要是他除了给家里换了更大的房外，还在崂山附近买了套独栋别墅。没本子的时候就过去避世，美其名曰“抽离角色”。

他鲜少叫朋友过来，而了解他的好友也明白“个人领域”对他的重要性，故而大部分人都只在朋友圈见过零星几张图。焉栩嘉与赵磊也不例外，这次还是第一次过来。

焉栩嘉因为红眼航班与借车的关系已经在这边留宿了一个晚上，又是朋友最为隐私的住宅，两个人都觉得再打扰一个晚上不太合适。便准备临时找家酒店，明天再同郭子凡在市里碰面顺带还车。可郭子凡临时接到了某个相熟导演的救场请求，打电话告诉他们不得不放一次鸽子的同时，还一并拜托他们把借的那辆车开回来。

“一来一回太晚了，荒郊野岭的也不好打车，你们就直接在我那里再睡一晚上吧，顺便帮我清空一下冰箱——客气什么，咱们谁跟谁的交情，我跟物业说完了，嘉哥你还记得密码吗？”

刚在市中心找了家私房菜馆子的他们只好答应下来，调转方向，沿跨海隧道往崂山区那边走。

小区在半山腰，藏在郁郁葱葱的树林里。跟顺义别墅区一水儿的仿佛复制粘贴般的别墅群不同，各户都有各户的装修风格。郭子凡刚买那会儿盯着看了小半年，特意将房子打造成最合他心思的样子——一楼挑高较高的客厅大部分墙面由整片的落地窗替代，抬眼便能看到精心打理的院子，二楼是两间客房，拉开窗帘便能看到海，三楼则是主人的私人区域，一半书房一半卧室。

焉栩嘉站在玄关处，在鞋柜翻出第二双拖鞋。抬头时赵磊已经赤着脚踩在白色的绒毛地毯上，走到角落处看那块小小的照片墙，便也没喊他回来，一并跟了过去。

第一眼能看见的大部分都是电影或电视剧杀青时的合照，中间也夹杂着几张朋友间出门玩的照片。焉栩嘉辨认出照片中较为常出现的几位是曾在大学合作过的学长或剧组一并工作过的同僚，刚想向赵磊介绍一下对方以后工作中可能认识的人，却见赵磊些微抬头，正目不转睛地看着上面那几张略微泛黄了的老照片。

虽然看上去年岁已经过了很久，相比于底下的照片来说清晰度也不是很好，但一看就保存妥当，这么些年也少有磨损，只是有些轻微的褪色——那是燃少和X玖时的拍立得与合照，有深圳夏之光抱着赵磊嚎啕大哭的饭拍，有杭州众人在漫天纸花中鞠躬的合照，有最开始的X-fire与掌门人的合影……

而在这两张中最为中间的两张拍立得，一张是他，赵磊，郭子凡与夏之光拍玩家时的合照；一张是他们的组合还被叫做“三太子”时，一起踮起脚尖将照片贴在墙上的抓拍。

焉栩嘉的手指虚虚地指着照片上只有十四岁的自己。

“我那时候笑起来好丑。”

“你那时候还是带着牙套的初中生呢，离长开还有好些年。”赵磊的语气中充满了怀念，“我那时候也不好看，还要小孩子装大人样，不知道自己傻傻的。只有凡凡一如既往地英俊，一身正气，少女杀手。”

“这话可千万别让郭子凡听见，要不他以后每次见到我们都要吹嘘自己一次。”

“我倒很想听听他怎么吹自己的，不会是从网上精选粉丝评论读吧？”

“有可能。”

“那不如交给光光来吹，毕竟什么都不如直球打动人。”

“之光这几年可不一定会捧凡凡的场了，”焉栩嘉移动手指，改为戳了戳隔壁照片里傻笑着的他在X玖中最小的那位哥哥，“说不准还要反驳说自己才是最好看的那个。”

“都二十六了，平常出镜时看着越来越稳妥的人，怎么私底下还是这样，几年都不带变的。”

“你希望他变得越来越稳妥吗？”焉栩嘉反问他。

赵磊想了想，点了点头，又摇了摇头。

“说多错多，发言时稳当点总是好的，这样多少能少受些伤害。”他叹了口气，“最开始的时候因为大家都还小，又没什么人关注，就没人计较。但大家出道这么久了，所有人就都希望我们能做一个完美无缺的‘完人’，一个没有破绽的‘偶像’。其实谁都知道这不现实，可是总有人想用这些来做文章，作为公众人物，有时我们也别无他法。”

赵磊的手指又抚上了旁边那一张燃少最后一期结束时，散场后所有选手的合照。

“但没有人应该一直强撑着，至少是在朋友面前。毕竟人这一生也总要有些能无所顾虑地说的上话的朋友——虽然夏之光有的时候说的话确实是很欠被阿粤打一顿。”

“阿粤这张看着好年轻。”

“阿粤知道了会把你和夏之光绑一块打的，”赵磊眯起眼睛，仔细看照片上的每个人，“韩沐伯好像看着也比原来沉稳好多，小伍倒是看着基本和现在没怎么变。”

“毕竟这么多年过去了，大家或多或少都有点变化吧。”

“十年了……”

赵磊想了想，说出了个焉栩嘉虽然潜意识里有概念，但听到还是过分震惊的数字。

“人生能有几个十年。”

“是啊，不知不觉竟然真的过去这么久了，我竟然真的认识你们这么久了吗？”

“怎么了？听你的语气你好像很后悔的样子？”

焉栩嘉本意是开个玩笑，却没想到赵磊扭过头，正视着焉栩嘉的眼睛。

他眼睛里带着久违的暖意。

“焉栩嘉，不管过去我们是，或者曾经是什么身份，但我从来不后悔认识你，只要你愿意，我们永远是最好的朋友。”

他似乎还是想说些什么，却动了动嘴唇，没能说出口，只是拍了拍肩膀，侧身去门口拿他的旅行包。

“算了……带我去厨房吧，想吃点什么？”

郭子凡冰箱里剩下的东西也不是很多，两个人随便吃了点什么后，便拿着行李上了二楼，点了点头进了各自的房间。

焉栩嘉还是住在昨天睡过的那间房，赵磊则睡在他的隔壁。房间都是收拾好的，焉栩嘉短途旅行也没带什么东西，却还是摊开随身的小行李箱，假装收拾了一会儿才拿着洗漱包出来。本意是想避开赵磊，但没想到他刚打开房门，隔壁的门也响了——赵磊抱着睡衣走出来，似乎也像是准备要去洗澡的样子。

时隔多年，两个人莫名其妙的同步率却突然上线：二楼只有一间浴室，两个人不约而同的准备暗自错开时间，等了一小会儿，见对方没有先出来的意愿才打开门。却没想到对方也是这么想的，好巧不巧地撞了个正着。

“你先用吧。”赵磊说。

“你先吧，我害怕要是你先洗，你会把热水用完。”

但焉栩嘉口是心非，实际上还是担忧对方傍晚时穿着短袖淋的那一小会儿雨。

“我哪次洗澡用了这么久？再说了谁先不都一样？”

“那就老规矩决定？”

赵磊故作夸张的瞪大眼睛。

“不会吧！大家都是快三十岁的人了，还要这么做决定吗？”

很久以前在X玖的那间小宿舍时，大家也是轮流洗澡，人多时间紧，故而产生了“老规矩”——人多靠摇骰子，人少就靠石头剪刀布来排谁先谁后。

焉栩嘉纵使先洗漱完毕，也要同郭子凡在客厅蹦迪到深夜，到最后被哥哥们提着耳朵教育一通才散场。而进门的时候赵磊早已睡死过去，半梦半醒间提醒晚归的焉栩嘉记得关灯。但焉栩嘉往往是沾了枕头就立刻睡着，十有八九最后还是赵磊睡眼惺忪地下床关灯。

两个人互为室友多久，“老规矩”就传承了多久——就算是他们挤在狭小的“梨房”一起生活的那小半年时间，也是靠着“老规矩”来决定谁先洗漱。往往是焉栩嘉输的最快，被赵磊推去洗澡。

“老规矩”唯一“失宠”的那段时间是他们上了星光岛的那几个月，不仅是公共浴室足够大，那时先去洗漱也总是焉栩嘉——乌鸦兄弟的不动产很小，仅够塞下两只飞了一整天的倦鸟，让他们头靠着头取暖。焉栩嘉从练习室回来的时候往往眼睛都睁不开，闭着眼睛随意抓起几件东西就去洗漱了。而等到回来的时候，赵磊还在锲而不舍的趴在吉他上写歌。焉栩嘉便倒在他身后，上眼皮黏着下眼皮，一边用refa滚脸消肿，一边在半梦半醒间同赵磊时不时的说上几句话，到最后总会被赵磊温柔的推醒。

“嘉嘉，回自己床上去睡。”

“等你要睡了我就回去……”

“等我写好这一点就马上去睡。”

“那我也等你写好这一点就马上去睡。床太乱了，我需要做好心理准备。”

这种固定的行为模式慢慢地随着赛程的推移也逐渐地被改变：他们能在一起的时间越来越短，赵磊失眠的时间也越来越长。他不好意思去打扰焉栩嘉，便总会在越来越长的空闲时间找个练习室或亮着灯的角落去想事情。

焉栩嘉那时候总是隐约觉得赵磊在躲着他，却忙着拍中插广告和衍生综艺，实在是无暇顾及其他。直到离别的预感越来越强，才意识到赵磊在他身边同他说话的时间真的越来越少。自然也没人去催他早点洗漱，关灯睡觉。

他那时突然间很怀念“老规矩”。

“老规矩之所以叫做老规矩就因为他是最好用的规矩，公平公正，什么都可以用来做决定”焉栩嘉撸起袖管，“来吧，一局定胜负。”

“行。”赵磊也腾出来一只手，“谁赢了谁做决定，一、二、三。”

“——剪刀石头布！”

焉栩嘉出了石头，赵磊出了布。

焉栩嘉愿赌服输，坦然接受赵磊安排。

“好吧，听你的。”

“那你先去吧，早点洗早点休息。”

“好，”焉栩嘉点点头，打开走廊尽头浴室的灯，“那你稍微等我一下，我完事儿叫你。”

早点洗没什么问题，早点休息对现在的焉栩嘉来说却实在是没什么可能。

焉栩嘉洗澡时间一向不算很长，在飞快地吹干头发后顶着面膜去敲赵磊的门，隔着一道门道过晚安之后又火速缩回自己的临时巢穴。靠着墙心不在焉的刷着手机，听隔壁的门打开又关上，然后再次陷入长久的宁静。

似乎很多年以前也有这样的经历，焉栩嘉一边看朋友圈的小视频一边想，直到自动播放到了第四遍才想起来，好像就是两个人去俄罗斯的时候发生的事儿——那时两个人靠着作弊住进了一个套间，他第一个去洗澡，整理完毕后钻进自己的房间关灯睡觉，却越看头顶上的俄罗斯传统民族装饰越害怕，再加上时差，更是翻来覆去的睡不着，直到最后实在忍无可忍，抱着枕头去找赵磊准备挤一宿，顺便在睡梦中抢走了他的被子。

他那时候似乎什么都怕，怕黑，怕鬼，怕高，怕莫名其妙却无法躲避的一场别离。而赵磊似乎对什么都无所畏惧，一副游刃有余的样子，只要两个人在一起，就永远都站在他的身前。焉栩嘉也习惯被各式各样的爱意包围——这给了他莫大的勇气，让他勇敢去的向前飞奔。

而现如今他早就过了被称作“还没长大”的年龄，变成了滴水不漏的大人。

——但实际上他真的不怕了吗？

可能真的是骗自己骗得太久了，甚至连真相到底是怎样都忘了。

毕竟当他终于学会不动声色地去伪装的时候，赵磊也早就不在身旁了。自然也就没有机会在面对所惧怕的事物的时候，放下一切，重新做回赵磊身边的那个永远的小王子。

他扔掉面膜纸躺在床上，睁眼看着身侧床头柜上的那一盏夜灯，最后还是关上了屋里唯一的光源，将自己置身在黑暗之中。

在黑暗中人的听力总是分外敏感，他听见吹风机的声音，紧接着，走廊处的门打开又关上。

他知道之后是对自己来说实在是过于漫长的护肤流程——十几岁时他对赵磊放在洗手台上的瓶瓶罐罐表示极大的不理解，但现在所稀松平常的那些护肤习惯也都是那时候被赵磊摁着养成的。

焉栩嘉一边搓淋巴结一边给自己划定了个目标，试图在赵磊完成一切前趁早入睡，他这几天精神高度紧张，也迫切需要一点放松。但闭上眼，眼前却是一个燃烧着的小小红斑——那似乎是今天下午时所看到的雨后夕阳，也似乎是指尖燃尽的那根烟。

从下午在胶州大桥上相视一笑开始，两个人紧绷了这么久时间的空气终于放松下来，仿佛一眨眼，时间就回到很久很久以前，他们像是从来没长大，也从来没成为过恋人，依旧是无忧无虑的少年，是最为要好的朋友。

他不忍心去打破这份久违的宁静，他甚至都不舍得去触碰些能带给他痛感的东西，来分辨这到底是不是一场过于温暖的美梦。

可明天呢？后天呢？

时间不会为任何人倒退或定格，每个故事都要迎来大结局。如一本越翻所剩页数就越少的剧本，故事脉络早已明晰，他将自己代入剧中角色，一点点的抽丝剥茧，直到翻到最后才发现，其实一切问题的答案早已藏在前半故事中。

很久之前，他故意无视那些过往，试图靠避而不谈麻痹自己，似乎只要永远不提，就能将形同陌路作为结尾，不用去面对真正的True End。

但从赵磊搬到他隔壁时，他便隐约察觉到了一切，清楚命运不会让他们落个不明不白的结局。再直到他们赴一场多年前的约，眼睁睁地看着从令人喘不过气的镜头下偷出来的短暂时间越来越短，他才迫切的感受到，他终于要迎来了那个很多年前就已经知晓了的结尾。

——可他真的学会去面对一场分别了吗？

对面传来轻微的响动，似乎是碰倒什么东西的声音，紧接着又是漫长的沉默，似乎并没有被拾起。

再然后，他听见了拉动窗帘与推开窗的声音。

焉栩嘉才发现似乎并不是只有他一个人不敢打破这种短暂的宁静。

赵磊一向是不想说的时候便不会说，但他们已经从梦中清醒过来太多次了，也知道每一场美梦坍塌的前奏。

这场旅行因焉栩嘉开始，现在他决定将结尾交回给赵磊。

不知道多久，焉栩嘉听到了轻敲墙壁的声音，那声音很轻，仿佛是一个隐藏极深的试探。

他也伸出手，敲了敲墙壁作为回应。

没多久，他听见对面的脚步声，关窗声，开门声，关门声，再然后是敲门声，最后是赵磊的声音。

“你现在想不想去看看海？”

16

从庭院的另一个小门出去，是一条略显隐蔽的下山小路。

不知有多少年树龄的阔叶树生长着，繁茂的枝叶遮盖了大部分的苍穹，只有昏黄的路灯照亮前路。赵磊走在前面，焉栩嘉跟在后面，左右打量这条安静的狭窄单行道，仔细分辨了很久远方的传来的有规律的响声，才后知后觉的反应过来是海浪的声音。

“竟然能听到海浪声。”

焉栩嘉感叹道。

“不然呢？我们正在往海边走啊，你还想听到什么声音？”

“我以为是个观景平台什么的……不过这么多树，再过一阵子蝉鸣声能吵得人耳朵痛。”

“那是凡凡的烦恼，不是我们的——他不久前给我发微信，说这块有一小篇沙滩，规划的时候一并划了进来，早上起来要是起得来的话可以去看看日出，很漂亮。但是我估计你起不来，我们又在青岛看过日出了，我就想，正好天晴了，不如来看看星星。”

焉栩嘉想起那次突然被叫起来去拉练的经历，笑得十分僵硬，但还是坚持反驳。

“我现在也没有这么贪睡了，”焉栩嘉摇了摇头，“可能是老年人觉少。”

“你都算老年人了，那我算什么？”

“你算比老年人还老一点的老年人吧。”  
年龄一向是他与赵磊开玩笑时的保留项目，听到对方起头，赵磊立刻反驳。

“我也没比你大很多吧！”

“那也是比我大一点！这是客观事实。”

“好吧好吧，客观事实。那比老年人还老一点的老年人请老年人吃点甜的吧。”

有什么东西擦着焉栩嘉的鼻尖要落在他怀里，焉栩嘉手忙脚乱地接住，潜意识的里突然浮出来一颗八宝果糖，可躺在他手里的东西明显更大些。

他借着路灯的光看了一眼，发现是一包水果味爆珠。

“你身上怎么有烟？”

“前一阵子排音乐剧，有几个小孩儿休息的时候会抽。我就买了一包随身带着，聊天的时候分两根给他们，也方便说话。不过我不带火，你身上有打火机吗？”

“带着了。”

他确实临出门时习惯性的带了烟和打火机，但跟赵磊出来就尽量克制不主动去摸。现在赵磊扔给他了，他便没推脱，抽出了一支属于成年人的糖果。

那烟比他平常抽的烟细很多，像是棒棒糖纸制的柄，连味道都是甜的。他用手指捏碎了里面的那枚爆珠，又将那个薄薄的烟盒扔回到赵磊手上，点燃后跟在赵磊身后几步远的距离，品着里面的薄荷味与烟草味，沿着下山的坡道往下走。

赵磊专心的走在前面，焉栩嘉看着他一点点的向着海边走，突然想起前几年在飞机上看的那支与鲸鲨有关的纪录片。

——它们是最温柔的庞然大物，也是最孤独的古老物种，一生在深海中永无目的地徘徊，像是淹没在海水中的孤岛。纵使偶尔浮上浅洋，也不过短暂地发出仅有同类才了解的信号，再义无反顾地往更深的地方下潜。

赵磊喜欢海，摄影师也喜欢拍赵磊与海。二十一世纪第二个十年的最后一天，赵磊同他并肩在露台上看了一会儿海后，又孤身一人去了沙滩；R1SE的一周年专他也是在海边拍的；更不用说他后来在多佛白崖拍的那支因概念冲上热搜的mv。

他看过赵磊那时拍的那只vlog，也看过那支作为团专先导概念出现的短片，前一阵子还补了赵磊这几年的作品。似乎海与赵磊是一个恒定的公式，是本该被组合在一起的一种专有名词——什么衣服穿在赵磊身上都显得空荡，被风一吹仿佛下一秒就要漂浮起来，像是一个从深海中缓慢上升的气泡，最后终究要破碎成细小的碎片，融化在广袤无垠的蓝色世界。

视野突然开阔，他看赵磊脱下鞋，赤着脚向着突然出现的那片海走过去，嘴里的甜味突然咸的发苦，像是溺水者不小心呛到的海水，一直涩到心里。

头顶传来某首熟悉的老歌的声音——似乎是小区的保安室，因为开着窗，收音机里的电台声便十分清晰的传过来，却又被近在咫尺的海浪所淹没。

“焉栩嘉，我们到了。”

赵磊回过头，看焉栩嘉站在入口处，便也停下脚步来等他。

十年，他们离开燃烧吧少年，离开X玖少年团，离开创造营2019，离开R1SE。

他们离开温暖的巢，走过一个又一个分岔路口，相遇、分开、再相遇、又分开……循环往复了这么久，终于走到了曾经提过的某个终点。

“嗯。”

焉栩嘉点点头，摁灭了烟，也脱下了自己的鞋，赤着脚走到赵磊的身边，看从几万里外卷来的潮起潮落。

“我们终于到了。”

“你去过厦门吗？”

“去过啊，你忘了吗？拍R1SE解散大团综的时候。”

“哦——对，不过好像拍了一半你就回组了来着，没来得及看海。”赵磊眯着眼睛想了想，“其实我对厦门归属感没有那么强，还是觉得自己算是川渝人。初中的时候还哭着闹着想要回去。但其实也没什么用吧，有的时候不是你想就留在那里就可以的，最后还是要离开。”

赵磊再次转过身背对着焉栩嘉，继续慢慢地不停留地往前走着。泛着白的浪花拍击他的脚背，他却仿佛浑然不觉，任由冰冷的水一点点吞噬着他的脚踝。

他走进海，让海水一点点的淹没脚踝，像是终于回到了故乡的旅人，一点点的回到本属于他的国度。

“你有没有觉得，每个地方的海都不一样？”

“是吗？”

“深圳，海口，青岛，还有江之岛……”

赵磊思考再三，说了些他和焉栩嘉都去过的地方。

“明明都是在同一个星球上，每个地方的海却都有着不同的差异。就像有时候你想缩在安全圈里，过永远都是熟悉的人的安逸生活。但只有你走出去才会发现，这个世界很大，有千百个选项来让你选择。你要见更多的风景，才能知道更广的世界。”

“焉栩嘉，爱与喜欢有千百种。我们那时候太年轻了，以为只要说了爱就可以永远在一起再也不分开，但爱是一个需要研究一辈子可能才会明白的学科。爱不应该是我们不甘与逃避一场分别的借口。我们都应该见到更好的风景。不能永远停留在过去，对吗？”

2021年6月，上海梅赛德斯奔驰文化中心。

全场灯光熄灭，舞台上方的四面屏突然开始播放VCR短片——十一个大男孩坐在东京某家烤肉店的桌前，对着镜头七嘴八舌地回答提示板上的问题。

“第一个问题，R1SE结束之后，你要去做什么？”

“我要睡觉，真的累死了，”夏之光伸了个懒腰，“天啊，我来日本之后好多天都没睡够，等终于能休息了一定要睡三天三夜。”

“是啊，太累了，真的好想休息。”张颜齐高声附和，“放假嘛，当然要先睡够再说别的。”

“别提了，我要回剧组，”翟潇闻长叹一口气，“毕竟英俊没有假期，我还要坚持我的工作。”

“谁有我惨！”高考生何洛洛大声抱怨，“我还要突击文化课，天啊！”

“嗯嗯，好好学习天天向上，”任豪拍了拍前室友的肩膀，“等你录了三大演了男一号，我包场看你的电影。”

“任总好大方！”赵让两眼发光，“我能去吗我能去吗？”

“那得把，顺便捎上你也哥，我看不请他出门他就不乐意动地儿。”

“行啊任豪，说我坏话嗷，看我等会儿怎么收拾你。”

周震南拍了拍一直专心致志往嘴里塞牛舌的赵磊：“磊哥呢，想要去做什么？”

赵磊侧过头想了想，回答道。

“我想一个人旅游。”

“去哪里？”

“嗯……加利福尼亚？”

“加州啊！”姚琛探出一个脑袋，“洛杉矶，旧金山，好莱坞……阳光沙滩好地方！”

“嗯，我有一部很喜欢的电影在那里拍的。”

“让我猜猜……”夏之光摸下巴假装自己是名侦探，“是哪部超英电影吗？”

“不是。”

“文艺片？”

“差不多……”

“我知道，”坐在长桌另一头的焉栩嘉突然开口，“是爱乐之城。”

“你怎么知道！”翟潇闻拍桌而起，“你是不是偷偷问磊哥了？”

“啊，是我在来东京的飞机上一直在看那个。”赵磊说，“就想，有机会一定要去一次加州。”

“焉栩嘉，我其实那时候一直在犹豫。但直到我和你在扭蛋机前的时候，我才突然又一次感受到我有时并不是运气好的那一个，有些东西或许真的强求不来。即使别人塞同样的东西到我手里，可那也不一样了——那只不过是一种怜悯。”

“就算再努力，我们也总要长大，都要与对方道一声再见，去前往更好的未来。而如果硬要有一个人承受说出来的苦果，作为那个破坏一切的，被怪罪了的罪人，那就让我来吧。”

“那你为什么就觉得我会放手呢？”

焉栩嘉听见自己声音里的干涩与颤抖。

赵磊终于转过身来，眼睛里像是藏了刚从天上落下来的流星，在略显湿润的眼眶边缘打转，虚虚地亲吻那两枚泪痣。

“你那时候已经见过更好的世界了，也早在那之前就学会放手了。否则你那时候不会接受这样的结局，对吗？”

“焉栩嘉，你知道为什么我要跟你过来吗？”

“是因为那张拍立得吗？”

“不只是那张拍立得，”赵磊摇摇头，“我那时候还抱有希望，将它塞进你的包里，希望你看到之后会想起来我当时给你照过一张拍立得，或许还能再联系我……结果我碰到了你包里的那支小香水瓶。”

“我那时候对自己说，如果你回过头，我会什么都告诉你，我会将选择权重新交回到你手里。”

“但我没有。”

“是呀，你没有，”赵磊睁大眼睛，些微抬起头，“因为那时候我们其实聚少离多，已经习惯了身边没有对方，不再将对方视为第一选择，也知道了终将会发生一场告别。”

“2019年发生过一场奇迹，但2年过去了，我们都要从梦中醒来——而我今天来，是因为我觉得，我们欠对方一个正式的道别。”

挂不得赵磊这么从容，焉栩嘉想。

——他原以为的突兀决定，不过是赵磊早已不动声色的筹谋了一场告别。

赵磊再次转身背对焉栩嘉，世界突然安静。

紧接着，不远处保安室里的收音机传来规律的报鸣声。在一声长长的嘀声后，冰冷的女声清晰地压过浪潮，传到焉栩嘉的耳畔。

“刚才最后一响是，北京时间2026年6月8日零点。”

17

April shower, May storm，June——

——June bride.

六月除了适合结婚，还适合启程。

又是一个适合出行的好天气。焉栩嘉与赵磊在邻近的分属于不同航司的柜台买了票：赵磊先飞上海，一个小时后焉栩嘉再飞深圳。

两个人一路从安检走到候机厅，与各色匆匆忙忙的旅客擦肩而过，像两个最为平凡的乘客般走到登机口——无人意识到他们有着成千上万追随者，曾出现在各色媒体平台与社交网络上，去圆满他人一个又一个梦境。

蹭了赵磊的东航白金卡，他们一起在休息室里坐了没多久，赵磊的那班飞机便通知开始登机。焉栩嘉跟着他一起走出去，送他到登机口。

下次见面不知是何时，临别的话卡在喉咙口，焉栩嘉一时竟也不知道说些什么好，傻傻地站在那里，赵磊看他一脸傻乎乎的样子，噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“都不说再见的吗？好大的架子哦青年演员焉栩嘉，看不起我们十八线歌手的吗？”

“你算什么十八线歌手，”焉栩嘉也笑了，“九个人呢，大家怎样也能一人分两线吧。”

“那十一个人呢？”

“把多出来的随便塞谁都行吧。”

“好的好的，承您吉言。那我走了大明星？”

“等等——”

“赵磊。”

焉栩嘉向后退开两步。

“你再抱抱我吧，”焉栩嘉在人来人往的机场笑着对赵磊说，“最后一次，你再抱抱我，行吗？”

2019年6月8日，青岛。

他沿着LED板铺成的通路往前走，全世界的目光似乎都聚焦在他身上，让他轻飘飘的，像是突如其来地发了场迟来的智慧热，每一步都如同走在云上，连视线都找不到焦点。

直到他看到不远处的赵磊，站在他的正前方，一如迎接每位兄弟一般张开双臂，等待他走向一个崭新的两年。

他等不及，一秒钟都像是过去一个世纪。他只想快一点，再快一点，去投入那个等待了太久的怀抱，一如他们第一次取得胜利，他跑过那段卡丁车赛道般，去投入一个永远为他敞开着的怀抱。

——那个怀抱属于赵磊。不只是队友，不只是朋友，不只是恋人，而是对他来说永远最为特别的赵磊。

于是他跑起来，将镜头、欢呼与过往抛在身后，在千万双眼之下去拥抱属于他们的那颗小小星球上的另一位小王子。

“太好了。”

全世界都静下来，他只能听见赵磊的声音，听他翻来覆去地说那句话。

——他们为逃过一场终归要落在自己头上的审判而庆幸。

2020，2021，2022，2023，2024，2025……

2026年6月8日，青岛。

潮起潮落，白驹过隙。

一个雨过天晴，能看见群星与月亮的夜晚。一个没有任何人所注意到的，世界的某个角落。

他喊住半条小腿都快浸在水中的赵磊，生怕自己再不叫住赵磊就会重蹈覆辙，让对方再次消失在大海里，变回永远孤独的鲸鲨。

“在成田的时候，你是不是还欠我一个拥抱？”

他问，赵磊便张开双臂。

于是焉栩嘉跑啊跑，跑过沙滩，跑过海水，跑过6年光阴，终于跑到了终点。

焉栩嘉比赵磊高了些，赵磊只能稍稍踮起脚，去亲吻他的额头。

“焉栩嘉，”他说，“不要回头，一直往前跑吧。”

全世界成千上万机场，每时每刻都上演着分别与重逢。

他们哭泣，他们欢笑。

他们彼此亲吻，他们互相拥抱。

他们来到故事的终点，他们站在旅途的起点。

“对了……”

焉栩嘉在赵磊的耳边问。

“你去过加州了吗？”

赵磊松开手，将焉栩嘉推出自己的怀抱。

“下次见面再告诉你。”

他说。

焉栩嘉不知道赵磊此时此刻的表情——他没有回头。

—FIN—


	4. Something about <Leaving California>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♦ 一些参考、引用、及因不太确定故而根据剧情需要略带修改的事物
> 
> “九线九线一人分一线”——来自夏之光多年前微博评论。  
> 成田的扭蛋墙——我只从羽田飞过一次，成田完全没去过。故而参考了KIX的扭蛋墙摆放位置。  
> “为了署名权与被稀释的股份对簿公堂，坐上调解桌回忆过往时光”——《The Social Network》，但Mark和Eduardo真的不是前男友关系，仅仅是玩梗！【但每个人都应该去看TSN！  
> “音乐剧”——角色及剧情参考了法语音乐剧《摇滚莫扎特》，做出了部分修改。惊喜嘉宾是ooc的过分了的上音音乐剧系风云学长方书剑，并暗自脑补了两个人有机会合作了《我的遗愿清单》。  
> “大热网剧片尾曲”——参考了星野源的《恋》。  
> “3列”和“16列”——创造营最后一次两人排名。  
> “剧院”——前厅与内场参考了北京保利剧院，所在位置则杂糅了很多小剧院。  
> “Lelabo的香水瓶”——特别感谢晓老师送了我一瓶小小小小小试用！灵感之源！特此说明感谢！  
> “青岛”——我上次去青岛是2016年，所以很多部分都是由我随便写的/看百度地图/脑内搜寻久远回忆……  
> 金孔雀路（还是金凤凰路来着，算了，写错了记得提醒我）来自微博。别墅区我随便写的。  
> 崂山附近的确小沙滩很多，随便参考了一个我去过的。  
> “梅田空中庭院”——关于结束游览时的那个写满各国语言的观景墙，我19年年初去的时候是有这个布置的，应该是固定展览项目。在ins上看了一下，照过这面墙的很少。我翻相册时发现因为那时候手机内存告急故而没照。  
> 唯一能确定的是中文的确是西游记（因为在微博上看到返图了），剩下的都不太确定了。  
> 但霓虹金对小王子的热爱让我觉得我应该没记错。  
> “《爱乐之城》”——大家都懂。  
> “青岛流亭国际机场”——我没去过，柜台登机口和休息室都随便写的。
> 
> 三首歌：  
> 《袖手旁观》——营决赛独唱。  
> 《拿走了什么》——来自当初豆瓣一个流传很广的假瓜，说磊会在决赛唱这首。  
> 《成全》——快本清唱/云直播歌曲接龙。
> 
> ♦ 推荐歌单
> 
> ハッピーエンド（Happy End）——back number  
> 電車の窓から——back number  
> half of me——平井堅  
> 僕は君に恋をする——平井堅  
> 瞳をとじて——平井堅  
> 虹色蝶々——柿チョコ  
> 失忆蝴蝶——陈奕迅  
> せつない恋に気づいて（M album）——Kinki Kids  
> ラブ・ストーリーは突然に——小田和正

> _ **ハッピーエンド** _

“焉栩嘉，你好好收一下你的房间行吗？我和焉晟嘉那天过来，打开门一看，天啊，你夏天的衣服好像还堆在那里，能不能收一下？”

“妈，我不是忙吗？你也知道我年底事情多，明天圣诞节我还要走红毯！可怜可怜你儿子好吗？”

12月24日，平安夜，今年下半年最炙手可热的男演员焉栩嘉好不容易回到家，刚打开pad打算放松一下，就接到了家人的电话。

再厉害的影帝在母亲面前也是小孩，他开着公放，一边收拾堆积了太久的东西，一边看夏之光的新采访。

“我不管，我后天还要来北京一趟，要是到时候你还没收干净你的卧室，你小心我拍下来发网上让广大网友监督你！”

“妈，手下留情，大可不必啊！”

“那你倒是赶紧收啊！”

焉栩嘉拉过不知道何时放在角落的某个旅行包，开始收拾——一件帽衫，一件长袖衬衫，一条牛仔裤，还有几张登机牌。

脏衣服扔进洗衣筐，登机牌拿出来准备等一等一并撕掉。夹层深处压在登机牌底下的某个小小的长方形盒子露出来，他估计是不知道什么时候塞进去某一盒烟，也就没管，等着下次带这个包出门的时候再抽。

拉过下一个包的时候，却越想越觉得不对劲——那盒烟似乎比他常抽的牌子的盒子更薄一点。焉栩嘉怀疑是哪个同僚塞给他的，开始思考这个包上次用是什么时候，手上却没停，依旧在不停的叠衣服。

微博短视频自动播放到下一个，夏之光的声音消失。在短暂的空白后，一个陌生的女声问道。

“你上一季的时候去了英国，那这一季你最想去哪里呢？”

他听到一个熟悉的声音回答道。

“加州。我一直想去洛杉矶，但是一直没去成。”

“为什么呢？”

“一直说去，但是一直没去……读研的时候有个合作项目能去，但是觉得伦敦更适合我，最后还是去了伦敦。上一季故地重游，感觉也很不错。”

“那这些年都没有机会去吗？”

“也并不是事事都能如愿啊。”

焉栩嘉抬头，看到赵磊笑着回答。

“不过慢慢的，也就和自己和解了。”

他突然意识到了什么，拿过那只包上下颠倒抖动。

里面剩下的东西掉了出来——半包爆珠的因粗暴的动作而掀开了盖子，露出塞在里面的半张拍立得，似乎是某片海。

一并掉出来的是一枚明黄色的八宝果糖，上面的糖粒化得几近看不清，包装上的北极熊也模糊得像是斑驳色块。

电话那边的声音突然大了起来。

“焉栩嘉！你有没有在听啊——等等，你感冒了？跟你说了这么多年了一个人在外面要照顾好自己，也别耍帅，北京这几天又降温，你明天还要穿这么少走红毯。你刚刚是不是在吸鼻涕啊？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♦ FT （at 31May2020）
> 
> 大家好，我是少年情诗。  
> 如果按照我的计划，当你看到这篇ft的时候，不久前北京时间应该刚刚到6月8日。而那时我应该在上海，刚从梦幻乐园上海分园回来，并为了逃离互联网而卸载了lof。  
> 《逃离加州》写了这么多字，耗时不可考（因为我时常抽风式写文），耗资一整包茶叶（我非常喜欢喝茶，已经发展到不喝茶没法踏实下来做什么事儿，当初和得云社的老师们开玩笑说我是全网最爱喝茶的房批），对我这种懒人来说完全可以称得上是“史无前例”，所以在这里跟大家唠唠叨叨一会儿。  
> 想说的话很多，大多都是废话（仅有的几次写ft的经历让我往往有一种将ft写的比正文还长的神秘冲动）。  
> 那么我们慢慢说。
> 
> 《逃离加州》实际上本应该是《少年梦》的后续。  
> 灵感出现在去年的这个时候。那时我痛不欲生（可见追星确实是不应该真情实感），坐车回家时在半梦半醒间梦到了两个人开车去公路旅行，而耳机正好放了Maroon5的《Leaving California》。故而那时有了这么一个冲动：等6月8日一切结束，我要死要活一周后，再强打精神打开lof，写自《少年梦》之后的几年后，焉栩嘉和赵磊两个人在机缘巧合下，一起在陌生的国家公路旅行，回忆当年，感叹青春等等的故事。  
> 那时候我在微博十分隐晦的哀嚎：苍天，求求了，不要给我写这个梗的机会。  
> 万幸确实没给我，也因此逃离加州变成了现在这个样子——两个人确实有更进一步的关系，但最终还是分手，多年后再相见，公路旅游（我曾经真的很认真的考虑让两个人开车从北京到青岛！），故地重游。并加入了我本人的一些个人期许：例如去一次迪士尼（最后惨遭消费降级），七月份开演唱会（胜利在望了朋友们），解散专能公费去日本旅游（因为我这两年的确去日本最频繁）。以及我本人的一些热切期盼：比如方书剑赵磊什么时候认识一下拜托了，赵磊你什么时候能去唱个音乐剧啊求求了（写法扎是因为我的脑子只记得法扎），散人老师2026年依旧红红火火，再唱一次日不落（真的唱了记得敲敲我的棺材板）。还有更多的个人期许因各类原因没能塞进去：例如哇！看奥运（可见我本人对哇！看球的喜爱），例如超新星南部胜利公款去日本旅游（南部今年加油）等等等等。  
> 一开始对这篇文也有很多计划，比如说这文结尾是焉栩嘉与赵磊因不同综艺相遇伦敦，在街头目睹一场日落（因为我本来要4月去英国找朋友玩的）……不说了。  
> 实际上是想写轻松一点的，硬着头皮往里面塞了一点点笑话来故作幽默，但后来不仅文字脱离控制，我本人也脱离控制了起来。从尝试不ooc到放弃吧就这样吧，后文基本由破折号和谁谁谁说，谁谁谁笑了来组成。如果真的有我没圆上的部分一定告诉我一下！  
> 我当年毕业论文都没写成这样好吗！  
> 这篇文写的太痛苦。主要是我对现背的掌控能力是在太差，有的时候写了什么，点了发送，兴高采烈扯高气扬的吹嘘一通自己真tm是全宇宙最牛逼的写手，转天早上起来发现其实就是路人甲和路人乙谈恋爱，且被各类现实打脸，着实是惨不忍睹不忍再看。但又觉得不写现背不行，现背对我有最为特殊的意义（所以我最为偏爱“虚构情书”，但没想到大家更喜欢我写AU……）。  
> 写逃离加州像撕嘴上的死皮，好痛好丑（写某些关键节点的时候我还哭过，实不相瞒），但撕下来的一瞬间真的有一种清爽感。不管怎样，虽然多次想逃跑，但是写都写了，一开始是“都写了上了，坚持一下”，再然后是“都写了2w了苍天啊坚持一下”，“3w了！！！”，“4w了！！！！！”“竟然5w了……”到后来反而成了一种执念。结束一切再回头看，太不完美（至少从热度来看，逃离加州的热度比我写过的大部分文章都低一点，从侧面反映却是是不太行，我对此也心知肚明），但是就这样吧，至少我真的全情投入过了。
> 
> 逃离加州——加州是暗指过去，而过去是回不去的。虽然安逸，也有喜欢的人陪在身边。但那不是两个人都想要的结局，且成长必然要经历一些阵痛。  
> 两个人其实在营的时候都看到结局了，但磊选择了接受，嘉选了一种别的方式挽留。虽然最后又在了一起两年，但他们早已从过去离开，便注定要分道扬镳。故而磊选择做“背叛者”，作为一个习惯受伤的人，决定长痛不如短痛，接受与和解这样一个结局。嘉其实也没有困惑很久，因为他营的时候就知道了，在“背叛”后也选择了接受。  
> galgame常见的一种设定：打一周目，你可以打出HE或BE。但当你知道结局，再回头二周目，会出现些你没见过的选项，从而达成True End。而《逃离加州》就是这么一个寻找True End的故事 ——去接受过去，去展望未来。  
> 大概就是这样的故事吧。  
> 我也不知道我说没说清楚，其实还要用FT来解释我的想法就……挺失败的了。
> 
> 去年广州演唱会散场后，我跟青葭打车回酒店。在同青葭手挽手等车的时候我对她说，我脑子里有一篇绝佳虐文，等我什么时候不想搞嘉磊了我就把她写出来。  
> 青葭很震惊的错过了重点，对我说：“什么，你觉得《夜莺与玫瑰》还不够虐吗？”  
> 当然，其实我觉得逃离加州没有夜莺与玫瑰写的好，主要是夜莺与玫瑰本打算作为逃离加州的重要隐喻之一，但我把它单独提出来写了——因为我害怕我坚持不到写逃离加州就摸了。  
> 今年2月初的时候，我被提前叫回北京，因众所周知的原因一个月只上了两天班，哪里都去不了，就有更多的时间来思考一些事情。那时候我突然觉得，啊，似乎是时候来写这篇文了。  
> 本打算一口气全写完再发，但这个时候就庆幸自己3月10号的时候先发了一点，自那之后有一万个朋友（夸张手法，其实一只手就能数过来）锲而不舍的催更，才能让它成功出来。  
> 也的确多亏这些朋友，让我搞cp的道路更为圆满了点。  
> 我前一阵子同我一位现实中的朋友说，倒不是说rps有多好搞，而是写东西可以让我得到一种短暂的宁静，是我为数不多可以得以保留的私人空间。但现在这种私人空间因为生活压力被挤压。当我决定放弃它的时候，就注定我成为了一个平凡的不能再平凡的普通人了。这两年追星对我来是避风港，是逃离一切的方法，但今年上半年尤为难过，让我在筋疲力竭中不得不放弃最后的私人防线。  
> 这种无可奈何最为可悲。  
> “虚构情书”迄今为止正好9篇，在app端正正好好凑成了一个小小的正方形，我自认为算是这几年断断续续地搞过一些rps中最为圆满的一种结局了。  
> 与嘉和磊有关的，我想讲述的故事，不出意外也应该是告一段落了。  
> 我也该move on了。  
> （至少短时间内不会这么掏心掏肺的写东西了。）
> 
> 惯例的感谢名单：  
> 感谢催更的几位朋友，感谢半夜三更听我哀嚎的我的别圈朋友们，感谢原谅我半夜三更狂敲键盘的室友，感谢超前点映时给了我建议和意见的几位朋友。  
> 感谢焉□□，感谢赵□。  
> 以及最主要的，不管你喜不喜欢我的故事，都感谢看到这里的你。  
> 感谢你的喜爱，推荐，以及每一条评论。
> 
> 如果这文里还有哪里不太清楚，或者对我本人有什么问题，欢迎点击提问箱。  
> 从机场回来的路上我会统一解答。  
> 那么有机会下次再见。
> 
> 2020年05月31日
> 
> ♦ FT （at 15Feb2021）
> 
> 说到底，为嘉磊写了这么多，尤其是这篇《逃离加州》，一直想留个纪念。  
> 因一些历史原因我本人是不会将rps相关文字出本的，也不会将任何rps相关文字授权印刷（包括自印）。但是以前每次写这么多基本都出了本了，思考了一下，就干脆以这种形式来留作纪念吧。  
> 去年年底隐藏这篇，主要是因为觉得缺陷实在太多。虽然现在缺陷也很多（我估计还会有很多错别字），不过就这样吧。AO3可以下载文本，大家想留个纪念也可以（真的会有人留个纪念吗？我修的时候觉得自己脑子都快停转了），但还是一个要求：不要私下传播，不要自印。  
> 之后应该也会断续搬点修过的文上来（大概）。


End file.
